<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Rainy Friday by Artemis1342</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362786">One Rainy Friday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1342/pseuds/Artemis1342'>Artemis1342</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:15:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1342/pseuds/Artemis1342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Weasley is recently divorced, when he runs into Oliver Wood at a pub he doesn't frequent, in a neighborhood he doesn't live in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first foray into fanfiction in quite some time.  I don't have a Britpicker, so be warned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy was cold and damp.  Walking home from work may not have been the best idea in the world, but he just couldn't stand around the fireplaces or the Apparition points today.</p>
<p>Today, he, Percy Weasley, 28, was a single man again.</p>
<p>He hadn't even known it was a possibility when Audrey had insisted on a Muggle wedding.  When she'd gone through their channels and married him in front of a judge instead of a Magister.  She'd  never let on, not once, until a year ago, when she'd served him divorce papers instead of supper.</p>
<p>He didn't even know anything was wrong, that she was unhappy.  Maybe if he'd paid more attention or interpreted the signs differently--signs he could clearly see now.</p>
<p>He hadn't even questioned it.  She wanted out. Percy had always given her what she wanted and this was no exception.  He'd only asked a few questions before he'd signed the papers on the spot.  Then he'd left, expecting things to work themselves out.  He hadn't even read what he was signing.</p>
<p>So, now, he was walking home, in the rain, to his small London flat that didn't have an ounce of character.  Just the barest hints that someone lived there.  He wouldn't even see his daughters until Christmas, and then only for two weeks before they went back home to Belgium.</p>
<p>He had no friends.</p>
<p>His family wasn't talking to him.</p>
<p>All in all, it really sucked to be Percy Weasley today.</p>
<p>"Here, now, is that Percy Weasley?" someone called as he passed a pub and realized he'd never seen it before.</p>
<p>He looked around for the source of the voice, until he came face to chest with someone very familiar.</p>
<p>"Oliver Wood?" he said, dumbly.</p>
<p>"What're you doing out in this weather?" Oliver asked.  He grabbed Percy's arm.  "Come on.  I'm staying around the corner.  You can come in and dry off."</p>
<p>"That's okay," Percy protested.  "I would hate to impose."</p>
<p>"It's not imposing if I'm inviting you," Oliver said.  He tugged on Percy's arm and started walking down a side street.</p>
<p>Percy noticed he was walking with a limp.  Not just a limp, but a cane.</p>
<p>"What happened?" he blurted out.</p>
<p>"Fell off me broom," Oliver said conversationally, leading him up a flight of outdoor stairs.  "Permanent nerve damage to the spine, they said."</p>
<p>Percy bit his lip.  "I'm sorry," he said.</p>
<p>"Don't be," Oliver replied.  "These things happen."</p>
<p>The flight of stairs ended in a door.  Oliver released him and pulled out a ring of keys.  He jostled them around until he found the right one and unlocked the door.</p>
<p>"Muggle landlord," Oliver explained.</p>
<p>Percy nodded as if that meant something to him.  He was about to turn and find a place to Apparate home when Oliver grabbed his arm again and pulled him inside.</p>
<p>They were suddenly very close together in a very tight hallway.  Oliver pulled the door shut and Percy tried to catch his breath without being too obvious.  Being this close to Oliver was, as it had always been, mildly intoxicating.</p>
<p>"Come on," Oliver said, voice pitched low in the semi-darkness.  "You look like you could use a drink."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A couple of (very) stiff drinks later, Percy had done an impression of his boss, told Oliver all about his reputation--good or bad--as Cauldron Bottoms Weasley, and explained, in great detail, Muggle divorce proceedings.</p>
<p>"So the moral of the story is, if your wife-to-be insists on a Muggle wedding, she intends to divorce you," Percy concluded.  He finished his drink in one go and plopped down on the couch next to Oliver.</p>
<p>"That's terrible," Oliver said, pouring him another.</p>
<p>"I guess its better than being strapped to someone you don't love," Percy said.  "Or worse, resent."</p>
<p>The --what were they drinking?  Some kind of whiskey?--had gone right to his head and the knot in his gut.  He hadn't felt this relaxed in ages.  Maybe he should take up drinking.</p>
<p>Oliver nodded sagely.  "I guess these Muggles know a thing or two," he said.  </p>
<p>"So, enough of my problems," Percy said, suddenly very aware that he'd been dominating the conversation.  "What are you doing now that Quidditch is off the table?"</p>
<p>"I start work at the Ministry on Monday," Oliver said.  "International Sports and Games."</p>
<p>"Really?" Percy said.</p>
<p>"It's the dream job for ex-Quidditch players, really," Oliver said.  "I get to go to the World Cup every year, and work on Quidditch every other day of the year."  His eyes sparkled.  "I don't know if you remember, but I have a bit of a thing for Quidditch."  When Percy laughed, he continued.  "I can finally get some of those changes made I've been talking about for years!"</p>
<p>Percy laughed again.  "You should enjoy that," he said.  "Would you like me to show you where your office is on Monday morning?  It feels like the least I could do after you've listened to all my problems.  Besides, we're on the same floor."</p>
<p>Oliver's eyes went dark.  Something strange lurked behind them.  He didn't answer for so long, Percy began to get nervous.</p>
<p>"Oh, um, I understand if you don't--" he stammered.</p>
<p>"That sounds lovely," Oliver said, shaking off whatever strange mood he'd taken on.  "You always did like helping people at things they're new at."</p>
<p>"I'll be here, then," Percy said.  "Monday morning."</p>
<p>"And in the mean time?"  Oliver asked.</p>
<p>"I don't," Percy replied.</p>
<p>Then Oliver kissed him and everything he'd ever heard about fireworks and tidal waves made sense.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the end, they didn't really do anything.  Oliver did drag him to bed at some point, by they spent hours kissing and not going much further.  Strangely enough, it was the freest Percy could remember ever feeling.</p>
<p>Percy woke up on Saturday morning with a bit of a hangover and one Oliver Wood plastered to his back.  He could feel something hard and insistent pressed between his thighs, and every once in a while, Oliver's sleeping body would thrust against him.</p>
<p>Percy shuddered at the sensation.</p>
<p>Then he had a horrible thought.</p>
<p>What if Oliver regretted what they'd done?</p>
<p>"Don't think like that," Oliver said, kissing the back of Percy's neck.</p>
<p>"How do you know what I'm thinking?" Percy replied with just a touch of pique.</p>
<p>"I spent seven years watching you," Oliver said.  "You haven't changed that much."</p>
<p>Percy turned so he could see Oliver more clearly.  He leaned on one elbow then Oliver grabbed his other arm and flipped him the rest of the way over.</p>
<p>They were both naked to the waist.  Percy couldn't remember that happening.  He was wearing a pair of sweats that didn't belong to him.  He reached out and pressed his hand to the broad expanse of Oliver's (very fit) chest.  "Before realizing what he was doing and jerking away as if he'd been burned.</p>
<p>"Sorry," Percy said.</p>
<p>Oliver laughed.  "That's the pretty side," he said.  "Touch all you want."</p>
<p>Then he snaked an arm around Percy's waist and pulled him up against him.  Their morning wood ground together and Percy couldn't hold back a moan.  Their lips met and Percy felt himself giving in, melting against Oliver.</p>
<p>He ran his hands over Oliver's back and paused when he felt the raised tissue there.</p>
<p>"Scars?" Percy said.</p>
<p>"The not-so-pretty side," Oliver said ruefully.  "If you don't want--"</p>
<p>Percy pecked him on the lips.  "I don't think I've ever wanted anything more," he said, and was surprised at how true it was.</p>
<p>Oliver pushed Percy onto his back and knelt between his legs.  He pressed kisses to Percy's face and lips, trailing them across his jawline and down his throat, nipping at the sensitive skin of Percy's collarbone.</p>
<p>"You're sure?" Oliver said, peering up at him.</p>
<p>Percy just nodded.  Maybe he wasn't as relaxed as he was trying to let on--Charlie had told him it could hurt--but he wanted Oliver like he'd never wanted anyone else.  Not Penelope Clearwater.</p>
<p>Not Audrey.</p>
<p>Oliver cupped him through his sweatpants, stroking him firmly but gently.  Percy turned his head to the side and squeezed his eyes shut.  </p>
<p>"I think we should take this a bit slower," Oliver said, releasing him.</p>
<p>Percy blushed furiously and opened his mouth to say something, though he wasn't sure what that was supposed to be.  Oliver pressed his finger to Percy's lips.</p>
<p>"You," he said.  "Are clearly terrified.  And I," he pointed at his own chest.  "want you to be happy about this decision."</p>
<p>"I just, erm," Percy said, gesturing vaguely.  "I've never, ah, been with a man before."</p>
<p>Oliver leaned down and kissed his cheek.  "Not to worry," he said.  "I'll take care of you."  He grazed his teeth over Percy's stubble, then kissed him on the mouth again, slipping his tongue past soft lips and sharp teeth, running it over every surface as though he were trying to memorize them.</p>
<p>They separated and Percy gasped for breath.  Something about Oliver made his chest tight, his breath short.  Oliver chuckled above him and gave his hips a thrust.  Percy moaned softly.</p>
<p>"Can I, um," Percy said, then trailed off.</p>
<p>"Can you what?" Oliver prompted.</p>
<p>"S-see it?"</p>
<p>Oliver kissed him again.  He sat up and pulled down his sweats and pants, releasing his thick erection.  He hooked the waistbands under his balls and sat back.</p>
<p>Percy couldn't help himself.  He reached out and wrapped his hand around Oliver's stiff length.  He was big; much bigger than Percy, and Percy, for his part, felt a wave of dizziness wash over him at the thought of having that monster inside him.</p>
<p>He glanced up and froze.  Oliver had the same look back in his eyes that he'd had on the sofa the previous night.  It sent a chill through Percy, and it was not entirely unpleasant.</p>
<p>"This is going to be the death of me, isn't it?" Percy said.</p>
<p>"Well, I'm not just going to shove it in," Oliver said with a laugh.</p>
<p>"Then how--"</p>
<p>Oliver reached into his nightstand and pulled out a small glass vial.</p>
<p>"But that's for later," he said.</p>
<p>He ran his fingers along the underside of Percy's waistband, then tugged it down.  Percy's cock sprang free and slapped his stomach.  Oliver wrapped his hand around it, then hooked his thumb around his own.</p>
<p>The heat of their erections pressed together was intense.  Percy threw his head back with a gasp and his hips bucked.  Oliver took this as a good sign and stroked their pricks together.  Percy grabbed the metal bedstead with both hands as Oliver started to thrust against him.  They fell into a rhythm that had Percy moaning desperately.</p>
<p>Oliver leaned down over him, holding himself up with one hand.  He caught Percy's lips with his own, rutting against him.  Then Percy met his eyes and white exploded over his vision.  Someone was crying out.  Percy was quite surprised to find out that it was him.</p>
<p>Oliver followed some time after, then peppered Percy with kisses and nips until he came back around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Percy spent the entire weekend with Oliver, drowning in him, surrounded by his scent, wearing his clothes, sleeping in his bed.  He'd felt more at home there in two days than he had in years with Audrey or even the Burrow.</p>
<p>Percy was standing in Oliver's kitchen, cooking him breakfast when Oliver came in and pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder.</p>
<p>"Pity we have to go to work today," Oliver said.  He plopped a bag down on the counter.  "Hope these'll work.  I know you're fastidious."</p>
<p>He pulled Percy around and kissed him thoroughly, cupping one hand around the curve of his ass.  Percy could feel the blush creeping up his neck and over his face.</p>
<p>Percy reached behind him and came up with a plate of eggs and sausage.  He handed it to Oliver, then turned back to finish his own plate and have a look at the clothes Oliver had fetched from his flat for him.  He was pretty sure anything Oliver thought he looked good in would be more than fine.</p>
<p>"It is," he said after a while.</p>
<p>"Eh?"</p>
<p>"A pity," Percy clarified.  "That we have to go to work."</p>
<p>"Never thought I'd hear you say that," Oliver said.</p>
<p>Percy frowned and Oliver started to backpedal.</p>
<p>"No," Percy said.  "You're right.  Maybe it's time for a change."</p>
<p>Oliver looked relieved.  "Sorry, still, though," he said between bites of sausage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oliver barely knocked before pushing Percy's office door open and stepping inside.  He walked around the desk, found a bare patch, and sat on it.  He let his hands and cane dangle between his knees.</p>
<p>Percy blinked owlishly up at him.</p>
<p>"Can I help you?" he asked, still in work mode.</p>
<p>"Come have lunch with me," Oliver replied.  "Some of us are going to the Leaky Cauldron and I wanted you to go, too."</p>
<p>"You want Cauldron Bottoms Weasley there to dampen the mood?" Percy asked archly.</p>
<p>"I want Percy Weasley to come along and have a good time with me on my welcome to the department lunch," Oliver replied.</p>
<p>Perce pretended to study the report he'd been working on when Oliver had come in.  When Oliver didn't immediately leave, he sighed and said:</p>
<p>"All right.  But I think you'll find most people don't view me the same way you do."</p>
<p>"They'd better not," Oliver practically purred, and the sound of his voice got right under Percy's skin.  He shivered.  Now was not the time to get aroused.  He was at work, for Merlin's sake.</p>
<p>Oliver got off the desk and grinned.  Percy marveled at his ability to change the mood.  He wondered if that would spill over to his coworkers.</p>
<p>People who, Percy knew, would come to him when they wanted something done, but never to socialize.</p>
<p>Percy could go weeks and not speak to anyone but his boss, and then only a few curt words at a time.</p>
<p>"Are you coming?" Oliver asked, pausing in the doorway.</p>
<p>Percy pushed his chair back from the desk and went to join Oliver for what promised to be the most awkward and stilted lunch he'd ever been on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At first, Oliver's new coworkers just ignored Percy and he was fine with that.  The ones who knew him didn't like him, and the ones who didn't, weren't sure how to approach him.  If it weren't for Oliver continually drawing him back into the conversation, Percy might have been a particularly boring piece of furniture.</p>
<p>After a while, though, some of them seemed (was it his imagination?) to warm to him.  The cynical side of him said they were only interested in Oliver and Percy was a convenient means to the end of getting to know him better.   A much smaller, more hopeful part of him didn't say anything specific, too afraid to name it.  But it was there, nonetheless.</p>
<p>As they made their way back to the phone booth that marked the Ministry entrance, Oliver slung his free arm around Percy's shoulders.</p>
<p>"See?  Not so bad," he said.</p>
<p>"Not so bad, " Percy agreed.</p>
<p>Oliver let his arm drop, taking the long way so his fingers could trail down Percy's side and ghost over his back.</p>
<p>They reached the phone booth, and stepped inside.  Percy dialed and gave their names, then they dropped out of street view.  Oliver wrapped his arms around Percy,  and laid his head on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Can I see you again?" he asked.  "Later, I mean."</p>
<p>"Oh, yes," Percy breathed.</p>
<p>"I have a couple of things to do, but then I'm free all night," Oliver said, just a little saucily.  </p>
<p>He pressed a kiss to Percy's neck.  Percy conjured up a card with his address on it and passed it back to Oliver.</p>
<p>"Thanks," said Oliver, taking the card and stepping away from him just as the elevator hit bottom.  "I'll see you tonight."</p>
<p>"Tonight," Percy repeated.</p>
<p>They stepped out of the phone booth and went their separate ways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oliver was on him the minute he got through Percy's door.  He wrapped his arms around Percy's thin frame, and kissed him so thoroughly that Percy's head spun.</p>
<p>If being with Oliver was going to be like this, he could easily see himself getting addicted.  And needing to invest in a comfortable fainting couch.</p>
<p>He led Oliver blindly to the bedroom and they collapsed onto Percy's bed.  Oliver was working his way down Percy's many buttons, tugging them open and kissing the pale, freckled flesh he found there.  He'd made it to Percy's belly button when they herd a crash from the living room.</p>
<p>Percy surged up, running a finger up his buttons to close them again, much to Oliver's displeasure.  Then he got up, found his wand and peered around the bedroom door.</p>
<p>"Sorry!" Arthur Weasley called.  "I've just, erm, knocked over a lamp."</p>
<p>Percy lowered his wand and glanced apologetically at Oliver.  He went out to meet his father and, hopefully, right his lamp.</p>
<p>Arthur Weasley was standing in the middle of a mess of glass and metal bits.  "Sorry, sorry," he said.</p>
<p>"Reparo," Percy said, and the lamp jumped, fully formed, back onto its table.</p>
<p>"Yes, well," Arthur said.</p>
<p>"What are you doing here?" Percy asked coldly.  "Last I heard, I was the last person you and Mum wanted to see."</p>
<p>"Well, you see," Arthur said.  "Your mum has had a change of heart and I came to invite you to dinner on Friday night."</p>
<p>Percy glanced back at the bedroom.  Oliver was standing in the doorway, out of sight of Arthur, watching them with his eyebrows raised and his arms crossed.</p>
<p>"Can I bring someone?" Percy asked impulsively, tearing his gaze away from Oliver's big arms.  </p>
<p>"You've got a girlfriend?" Arthur asked excitedly.</p>
<p>"Not exactly," Percy replied.</p>
<p>"I'll tell Molly to set an extra place," Arthur said.</p>
<p>This was, of course, assuming Oliver wanted to subject himself to the Weasley family chaos.  Would it be too soon, or was Oliver as intoxicated by what they were doing as he was?</p>
<p>Arthur hugged his son, who stood there, stiffly, then Disappartated, nearly knocking the lamp over again in his haste.</p>
<p>Percy turned to Oliver.</p>
<p>"Well, you heard him," he said.  "If you want to come, you can.  I don't think it'll be very fun, though."</p>
<p>Oliver came out of the bedroom and drew Percy into his arms.  "I'd be happy to go," he said.</p>
<p>"I mean, we haven't even had sex yet, and it's not as though," Percy continued, then stopped.  "Did you just say yes?"</p>
<p>"I did," Oliver said.</p>
<p>Percy gaped at him for a moment.  "Why on Earth would you want to subject yourself to my family when, when--under any circumstances?  They'll grill you or shun you, and that's if you're lucky.  Mum hates that I'm bisexual.  George thinks it's weird, and Ron, at best, refuses to acknowledge its existence."</p>
<p>"I'm not going for them," Oliver said.  "I'm going for you.  Also, I heard your dad ask if you had a girlfriend, remember?"</p>
<p>Percy sat down on the sofa.  Oliver plopped down next to him.</p>
<p>"What's wrong, really?" Oliver asked, and he laid his hand on Percy's knee.</p>
<p>"I guess I just don't see what you get out of it," Percy said, after a while.</p>
<p>"Why do I have to get something out of it?" Oliver asked.  "I would hate to think that no one has ever done anything for you without expecting something in return."</p>
<p>"Then hate," Percy said.  "Because that's pretty much the truth."</p>
<p>Oliver watched him fidget for a moment, then grabbed his hand and pressed a kiss to the palm.  "It's a birthday present, then," he said.  "I'm on your side.  I'm right where I've wanted to be for seventeen years."</p>
<p>"Seven..." Percy trailed off, staring at him.</p>
<p>"Since we were eleven," Oliver said.  "I knew when I saw you on the train.  Couldn't get you off my mind then, haven't been able to now."</p>
<p>Percy blushed and looked down.</p>
<p>Oliver laughed.  "Easy, there, Perce.  Do you know what I want to do now?"<br/>Percy, still red, looked up at him.  "No?"<br/>"I want to play connect the dots with your freckles and my tongue," Oliver said.  "Come now."</p>
<p>Percy's blush deepened, impossibly, but he let Oliver lead him back into the bedroom.</p>
<p>This time, there were no interruptions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oliver was sitting on Percy's desk again.  He was eating a sandwich and watching Percy work through his own lunch.</p>
<p>It was fascinating, really.  Percy would take a bite of his own sandwich, at top speed.  Then he would shuffle through paperwork, also at top speed, sign something here, annotate there, then back to the sandwich.  He did this with such a practiced ease that Oliver was sure he'd done it every day for the last several years.</p>
<p>Really, he probably had.</p>
<p>No one poked their head into the office once its other two occupants were gone.  No one came to ask if he wanted to go somewhere.  Even his boss never checked in on him, either trusting or taking for granted that Percy would be there, working hard, whether he did or not.</p>
<p>"Why do all this?" Oliver asked, gesturing at neat piles of documents and a full inbox.</p>
<p>"It's my job, isn't it?" Percy replied.</p>
<p>Oliver shook his head.  "It's above and beyond your job," he said.  "Why not go for lunch sometimes, or just take the hour off?"</p>
<p>Percy hesitated, glancing nervously at him.</p>
<p>"What is it?" Oliver pressed.</p>
<p>"Well," he said slowly, hands returning to work.  "When I went out with you and your friends, my boss yelled at me.  I don't like to be yelled at, so I work through lunch."</p>
<p>"Your boss is a bastard," Oliver said. "You're working yourself to death."</p>
<p>"Sh," Percy said.  "I don't want him to throw you out, as well, and he's actually here today."</p>
<p>Oliver studied him pensively.  "I guess I just don't see the point," he said.  "What do you get out of this, besides a paycheck and an early grave?"</p>
<p>"Haven't died yet, have I?" Percy replied.  "Besides, I'm usually alone.  Gives me something to do."</p>
<p>Oliver caught his chin in his big hand and turned Percy's face up.  He kissed Percy's lips before letting go.  "You're not alone now, are you?"<br/>Percy was blushing furiously, but not unhappily.  "I suppose I'm not," he said and he set his quill down on the desk.  "If he needs me, I'm sure Mr. LaVander will let me know."</p>
<p>"LaVander?" Oliver repeated.  "Three hour lunch LaVander?  That one?"</p>
<p>"That's the one," Percy replied, glancing over his shoulder at his boss' door.</p>
<p>"And he yelled at you for taking one?" Oliver said incredulously.  "Really!"</p>
<p>"Mr. LaVander has a very specific idea of what the department should look like," Percy said.</p>
<p>"What, half dead and over worked?" Oliver replied.</p>
<p>"No, that's just for me," Percy said.  "Look, can we talk about something else?"</p>
<p>So Oliver, filled with misgivings, turned the conversation to Quidditch, steering pointedly away from the scar running up the length of his back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was to Percy's again, tonight.  Oliver grabbed his hand as they mounted the stairs and laced their fingers together, making Percy blush a pretty, rosy color.  At the top of the stairs, Percy tapped the doorknob with his wand and Oliver drew him into a kiss as they stepped inside.</p>
<p>"I didn't think it was true," said someone already in the flat.</p>
<p>Percy whirled around and nearly fell.  Oliver caught him and helped him right himself.</p>
<p>"Didn't think what was true?" Percy demanded, taking in Ron through askew glasses.</p>
<p>"That you had a girlfriend," Ron said.  He was leaning against the sofa back, frowning at them.  </p>
<p>"And what business is it of yours, eh, Weasley?" Oliver said, his accent thickening.</p>
<p>"It's my business if you want to bring that around my kids.  Leave us out of your weird perversion," Ron said.  He crossed his arms.  "Don't bring Wood to dinner.  You'll just upset everyone."</p>
<p>Ron disappeared with a pop and they were alone.</p>
<p>Percy pressed his hands to his eyes and his back to the wall, slowly sliding down to the floor. </p>
<p>"I'm so sorry, Oliver," he breathed, barely audible.</p>
<p>"I'm not.  I know for a fact that Hermione doesn't share his sentiments," Oliver said.  He grinned down at Percy and held out his hand.  "Let's start some drama.  They could probably use it."</p>
<p>Percy laughed wetly.  "All I have to do is show up and drama starts," he said.</p>
<p>"Well, this time you'll have me to help keep it going," Oliver said with a twinkle in his eye.  He held out a hand and wiggled his fingers at Percy.   "Come now, and let me make you feel better," he said.</p>
<p>Finally, Percy laid his hand in Oliver's and allowed himself to be puled to his feet.  Oliver pulled him close and kissed him again.</p>
<p>"Shall we go to bed or scrounge up something to eat first?" Oliver asked mischievously.  "Because I've got something in mind I think you'll like."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Percy whimpered.  He was on his hands and knees, face buried in his hands, arse in the air; and Oliver was behind him, sliding his third finger into Percy's body, stretching him ever-so-gently.  His tongue swiped against the rim and Percy thought he might actually go mad.</p>
<p>"What's that?" Oliver asked.  </p>
<p>Oliver wanted him to beg.  As if his position wasn't embarrassing enough.  Oliver wanted him to beg.  And, really, Percy was right on the verge of doing it.</p>
<p>"Please..." he said softly.</p>
<p>"Hm?  Can't hear you."</p>
<p>The tongue pressed at his entrance, sliding in alongside the fingers, just a little bit, and Percy felt those fingers curl against his prostate.  He whimpered and moaned and tried so hard to press back against Oliver, wanting, needing more--more pressure, more burn, more desperate heat inside him.</p>
<p>"Please!" he cried out.  "Please, Oliver!"</p>
<p>Oliver laughed behind him.  "Well, since you put it that way," he said.</p>
<p>Percy heard Oliver unzipping his trousers.  They fell to the floor, and  he could see, out on the edge of his blurry vision, , as they pooled at Oliver's feet and he stepped out of them.  </p>
<p>The fingers slid out of him and Percy had to bite back a sob of need.  That was the last thing Oliver needed to hear.  Oliver guided him so that his feet were on the floor and he was leaning on his arms.  It wasn't long before he felt the thick, blunt head of Oliver's cock against his hole, not thrusting, just threatening, promising.</p>
<p>Percy felt a chill go through him and he whimpered at the anticipation.</p>
<p>Then Oliver pressed forward and Percy had to hold back screams.</p>
<p>It was so much more than fingers.  Too much, not enough, all at once.  Oliver didn't stop until the head was fully in, and Percy, by that point was aching for more--more heat, more pressure, more of the sweet burn that filled him.</p>
<p>"You good?" Oliver asked, rubbing Percy's back with a rough, broom calloused hand.</p>
<p>Percy nodded.  He didn't trust himself to speak.  Oliver leaned down and kissed him behind one ear.  </p>
<p>"I'll need you to say it," he said, with the tiniest thrust in the universe.</p>
<p>"Yes!" Percy gasped, just glad the neighbors wouldn't be hearing it.  He wished they'd thought to Imperturb the room, but they'd been in such a hurry to get at each other that neither had thought of it.</p>
<p>Oliver kissed and bit his way down the bumps of Percy's spine.  When he couldn't reach anymore, he straightened up and settled his hands on Percy's hips.  By this point, Percy was trembling all over.</p>
<p>"Please," he whimpered.</p>
<p>Oliver's grip on his hips tightened, and he pushed in, ever so slowly.  When he was in as far as he could go, he pulled back, then thrust in, deeper and deeper, until he was fully seated in Percy's tight channel.</p>
<p>Percy writhed under him, crying out softly and clutching the sheets under him.</p>
<p>"Please," he said, grinding his teeth against the desperation he felt.  "Please don't stop."</p>
<p>So Oliver didn't stop.  He thrust in, far deeper than Percy had ever imagined he could go, filling him up again and again, rubbing against his prostate, his walls, his hole, until Percy was a quivering mess under him.  Oliver pounded into him mercilessly and it was more than Percy ever dared dream.</p>
<p>"Getting close," Oliver grunted.</p>
<p>Percy moaned in reply.  He was tempted to wrap his hand around his own prick and bring himself off, but he was close, too, and he was sure Oliver would drive it out of him, with or without his help. Oliver was thrusting harder now than ever before, and, sure enough, Percy's jaw dropped, his hole clenched and rippled around Oliver's cock, and he came all over the sheets, vision exploding with stars.</p>
<p>Oliver growled behind him and fucked into him, impossibly harder and faster and with one last great thrust, Percy felt jets of come, filling him up, so hot, nearly burning.</p>
<p>It was a high like he'd never felt before.  His head spun as Oliver pulled him onto the bed and back against his chest.  Big hands stroked his body, over his chest and his stomach.  He could feel Oliver's cock softening inside him and, presently, it slipped out of him.</p>
<p>Percy spread his hand out on his abdomen, moaning softly at the loss.  Oliver caught his hand and brought it up to kiss his fingers.</p>
<p>He realized, suddenly, that Oliver was talking.</p>
<p>"..so, good, so good, beautiful, so good..."</p>
<p>Percy shuddered against him.  He was starting to get cold.</p>
<p>Oliver paused in his murmuring and demonstrated his ability to read Percy's mind again.  "Cold?" he asked.</p>
<p>Percy nodded.</p>
<p>Oliver held out his hand and his wand jumped into it.  He muttered a few well chosen spells and laid Percy down in a warm, clean bed.  Percy turned to face him.  Oliver peppered his face with kisses, nuzzled his neck, and pulled Percy against his chest.</p>
<p>"How do you feel?" Oliver asked gently.</p>
<p>Percy curled against him.  "Amazing," he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were outside the Burrow.  Too far to be seen from the kitchen window, but not so far that the cloaking charms affected them.  Percy clutched Oliver's hand.</p>
<p>"The last time I was here, I had a screaming match with my mother over my divorce," Percy said.  "Now, I'm here with a boyfriend, and I predict another screaming match about my happiness."</p>
<p>"Boyfriend?" Oliver repeated.</p>
<p>"Um, er, unless you," Percy stammered.</p>
<p>"I'm teasing," Oliver said.  He kissed Percy on the side of the head.  "I'm more than happy to be your boyfriend."</p>
<p>Percy sighed and put his head in his free hand.  "This is going to go poorly."</p>
<p>"You're trying," Oliver said.  "That's all anyone can ask of you."</p>
<p>"Just," Percy said.  "Just promise you won't hate me after this."</p>
<p>"I promise," Oliver said readily, hand over his heart.</p>
<p>"Is this the new 'girlfriend'?" Bill asked coming up behind them, pregnant Fleur and two small children in tow.</p>
<p>"New girlfriend reporting for duty," Oliver said.  </p>
<p>He and Bill shook hands, then he kissed the air above Fleur's.  She dimpled at him.</p>
<p>"I like him," she said.</p>
<p>"Oliver's all right," Bill agreed.  He turned to Percy.  "Mum's going to flip," he said.</p>
<p>"I know," Percy replied miserably.</p>
<p>"She's been speculating all week, you know," said Charlie, coming up alongside them.  He and Oliver did something complicated with their hands that apparently meant something to them.  "I think she landed on either you back with Audrey, or Penelope Clearwater, there's you some old news."</p>
<p>Percy threw his arms in the air and cast around for something to say.</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it," Bill said.  "If we can talk Dad and George around, we can talk her around."</p>
<p>"Not without another fight," Percy said.  "I'm not doing this.  Let's go home."</p>
<p>"You've come this far," Charlie said.  "Just give us a chance.  Hermione's been working on Ron all week.  We're all the way to 'not speaking until he's done being pigheaded,' already, and you know that's the last stage before Hermione gets her way."</p>
<p>"That does not inspire confidence," Percy said.  </p>
<p>"Did you know Harry's bisexual?" Bill said.  "The whole family loves him.  They've been waiting for the big reveal until something like this came up."</p>
<p>"So?" Percy said.</p>
<p>"So at least it won't be only you fighting this time," Charlie said.  "Give us a chance to make it up to you, all those times we didn't back you up."</p>
<p>"Particularly about the Great Audrey Fiasco last year," Bill added.  "None of that was your fault.  We just didn't know how to handle it, so we did it badly."</p>
<p>Percy sighed.  Oliver slipped his arm around him and he pressed close.  </p>
<p>"I'll be right there, the whole time, no matter what," Oliver said quietly, kissing the side of his head.</p>
<p>They linked their hands together and followed Bill, Charlie, Fleur and the kids up the garden walk.  </p>
<p>"Bill, your hair!" Mrs. Weasley said.</p>
<p>"Is staying long this time, Mum," Bill replied.</p>
<p>She hugged Charlie and kissed Fleur, then scooped up one of the littles as the other ran inside, yelling, "Grampa!"</p>
<p>Then she saw Percy.  Then Oliver.  Then their hands.  She set Victoire down and put her hands on her hips.  "And what is this?" she demanded.</p>
<p>"This is Oliver," Percy said.  "You remember Oliver."</p>
<p>Maybe it was just him, but he was sure he could see the anger rising in his mother like a Muggle thermometer.  </p>
<p>Then Mr. Weasley appeared.  "Oh, Oliver!" he said, then glanced down at their joined hands.  "Oh, dear!  I think I've been calling you a girl."</p>
<p>"Quite all right, Mr. Weasley," Oliver said.</p>
<p>"Well come in.  Don't keep them waiting on the mat, Molly, dear," Arthur said, and he swept Percy and Oliver inside and into the living room.</p>
<p>"Bill, Charlie, why don't you two go set up the tables in the garden?  I think three should do it, what with everyone coming," Mr. Weasley said.  As they departed, he turned to Percy.</p>
<p>"So, how long?" he asked.</p>
<p>"How long?" Percy replied dully.  He was a bit preoccupied with his mother raging around the kitchen behind him.</p>
<p>"A week," Oliver said.  "But I must admit, I've had my eye on him far longer."</p>
<p>"C'est romantique," Fleur said with a sigh.  "Unrequited love becomes real.  Ah, how lovely."</p>
<p>Mrs. Weasley was still crashing around the kitchen.  Percy could feel the anger radiating off her in waves.  He just wasn't sure he could deal with it tonight.  Oliver squeezed his hand reassuringly.</p>
<p>Fleur leaned forward in her armchair.  "Do not worry, Oliver," she said.  "She accepted me in ze end.  She will accept you, as well."</p>
<p>Something broke loudly in the kitchen and Percy jumped up. </p>
<p>"I'm going to go help Bill and Charlie," he said.  "Oliver?"</p>
<p>"I'll stay," Oliver said, kissing his hand.  "Mrs. Weasley might need help."</p>
<p>Percy didn't bother to argue.  He ducked out the front door and leaned against it once he was on the other side.</p>
<p>"Did you bring him, then?" Hermione asked, hand raised to knock.  Her other arm was full of baby.</p>
<p>"I did," Percy said, straightening quickly.  "He's inside."</p>
<p>Hermione smiled at him.  "I do hope you're well," she said.</p>
<p>"You, as well, Hermione," Percy said.  "Where's Ron?"</p>
<p>"Here," Ron said, materializing beside Hermione, arms full of another baby.  "Listen, Perce," he said.  "I'm sorry about the other day."</p>
<p>Percy shook his head.  "Don't worry about it," he said.</p>
<p>"He should worry about it," Hermione said.  "He's had a week of revelations."</p>
<p>"Can we come in?" Ron asked, shifting the baby in his arms.</p>
<p>"Oh, yes," Percy said, springing away from the door.  "Let me get that for you."</p>
<p>He twisted the knob and pushed the door open for them.  Hermione smiled at him and Ron nodded as they passed him.  The last thing Percy heard before he closed the door was Ron saying, "Hullo, Oliver."</p>
<p>Then he ran to the side yard where Bill and Charlie were setting up tables and chairs.</p>
<p>"She hasn't started in on you already?" Charlie said.  "I thought we'd get to dessert, at least."</p>
<p>"She doesn't have to.  She knows how to push all of my buttons," Percy said.</p>
<p>"I thought I heard her crashing around in there," Bill said.  "Why don't you sit down?  You look a bit faint."</p>
<p>Percy felt a bit faint.  He took the chair Bill offered him and sat down hard.</p>
<p>She'd never stopped blaming him for Fred's death.  She probably never would.  She'd started fight after fight with him in the months following that.  Of course, he'd never forgiven himself for Fred's death, either.  Then there was the two year estrangement before that; the endless yelling and fighting after.  Last year, it was Audrey.  Now, it was Oliver.  It would always be something.</p>
<p>But he still had, ever since he  was a kid, craved her approval.  If he could just be perfect...  But he never had managed it.  There were a few years there, where he was a prefect, then Head Boy, that he felt she truly loved him.  But that time was fleeting, and soon he was a failure again in her eyes.</p>
<p>Bill paused and stared at the house.</p>
<p>"What is it?" Charlie asked, levitating the candles he'd conjured.</p>
<p>"Mum and Hermione are having it out," Bill said.  "And Fleur's in on it, as well."</p>
<p>"I should just get Oliver and go," Percy said. </p>
<p>"You think this'll end just because you leave?"  Bill said.  "There's Dad, and Harry and Ginny.  Everyone's yelling.  Here come the kids."</p>
<p>Bill's children, waddled around the house, each with a baby in a floating bassinet to steer.</p>
<p>"Everyone's yelling," said Victoire.</p>
<p>"So I hear," Bill said kindly.  "Come, help Daddy and your uncles set the table."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dinner was a tense affair.  Mrs. Weasley alternated between stabbing what was on her plate and stabbing the table.  Percy and Oliver had taken seats as far from her as they possibly could.  That put Oliver next to Angelina and Fred, and Percy across the table from him.</p>
<p>He didn't know how, but Oliver was keeping up the conversation with his former teammates, all while running his foot up and down Percy's leg.  Percy knew he was red in the face.  He just hoped the candlelight obscured it.</p>
<p>"Wait 'til I bring my boyfriend home," Charlie said, leaning over to murmur in Percy's ear.  "He's cursed, but he just barely counts as not a magical creature."</p>
<p>Percy smiled, then hid it when his mum caught his eye on a particularly vicious stab.</p>
<p>When it was finally over and the dishes were cleared, Percy and Oliver stood up to go.</p>
<p>"Don't be strangers," Mr. Weasley said.  "That includes you, Oliver.  We'll see you again soon?"</p>
<p>Percy nodded noncommittally, and Mr. Weasley leaned in and said, "Don't worry about your mother.  She'll come around."</p>
<p>Oliver grabbed his hand and led him out of the anti-Apparition field  They disappeared with a pop and reappeared outside Oliver's flat.  He pulled Percy inside and locked the door behind them.</p>
<p>"She hates me now, more than ever," Percy said.  "She's hated me since I was six and almost lost the twins to a Death Eater attack.  Now, everything I do is a slap in the face."</p>
<p>"I don't think she hates  you," Oliver said.  "I think she's not fond of me, but she'll come around."</p>
<p>"And if she doesn't?" Percy asked darkly.</p>
<p>"Then she'll tolerate us for the sake of the rest of the family, who all think I'm wonderful," Oliver said.</p>
<p>Percy sat down on the sofa and stared at a framed Puddlemere United poster.  </p>
<p>"Do you know what she said, the last time we fought?" Percy asked after a while.</p>
<p>Oliver leaned over the back of the sofa.  "What?"</p>
<p>"She said, 'What happened to my perfect little Percy?'  I'll tell you what happened to him.  Barty Crouch, both Junior and Senior, killed him."</p>
<p>"That's hurtful," Oliver said.  "But she was angry.  Surely that had something to do with it?"</p>
<p>"It's not the first time she's thrown my failings in my face," Percy said. "It's a downright regular occurrence.  It won't be the last time, either."  He paused, then looked up at Oliver.  "You were there tonight," he said.  "What did she say to set everyone off?"</p>
<p>"It wasn't about you," Oliver said.  "So I'm not going to tell you."</p>
<p>"Something about coercion or breaking up me and Audrey?" Percy guessed.</p>
<p>"Not telling.  It's nothing you need to hear in your mother's voice," Oliver said.  Now I've been thinking about a certain set of pins around my waist all day.  Care to join me?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Percy sat up against a pile of pillows and looked down at Oliver, who was laying on his stomach.  The vicious scar Percy had been running his fingers across was prominent even in the dark. </p>
<p>"You said you fell off your broom?" Percy asked, reaching out to touch it again.</p>
<p>"Right into the Whomping Willow," Oliver said.  </p>
<p>"So this is from," Percy began.</p>
<p>"Battle of Hogwarts, yeah," Oliver said.  "Played a few years after that before the stiffness set in and they said I wasn't fit."  He shrugged. " Took one down with me, though, so I guess I can't complain."</p>
<p>"It's not fair, though," Percy said.  "They took our childhoods.  They took your career.  It's not fair."<br/>"But now, I'm here with you," Oliver said, pushing himself up to his knees.  "And I wouldn't trade that away for any number of years playing."</p>
<p>He leaned forward, catching himself on the metal bedstead, and kissed Percy's soft lips.  Percy tilted his head coquettishly and Oliver wondered if it was a conscious decision.</p>
<p>"I love you," Oliver said.  "Always have."</p>
<p>Percy flushed red and looked down.  "I love you, too," he said.  "No one's ever treated me the way you do."</p>
<p>"Like a person?" Oliver said.</p>
<p>"Like a person who deserves to be treated, well, well.  It's always been, 'What can Percy do for me,' and you just treat me..."</p>
<p>"Like a person," Oliver supplied.</p>
<p>"I supposed so, yes," Percy said.  </p>
<p>"I'll be happy to treat you like a person anytime," Oliver said.</p>
<p>Percy laughed.  It was a little thready, and unpracticed, but it was a laugh.  Oliver tilted his head up and caught his lips in another, much warmer kiss.</p>
<p>"I'd do it again," Oliver said.  "I'd do it all again, if it meant I'd wind up right here, with you."</p>
<p>Percy let Oliver pull him close.  He didn't hold out long before submitting, giving everything over to Oliver.   Maybe he had a point.  Percy couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be, either.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you sure about this?" Oliver asked for what had to be the hundredth time.  "Your place was much nicer, and it had room for your desk."</p>
<p>Percy set the desk he'd been levitating out of his old flat onto the curb.</p>
<p>"I'm sure," he said.  "And I don't need a desk anymore.  No more working from home."</p>
<p>Oliver might have gaped at him a bit.  "Really?"  He'd been pushing for exactly that for the past year.</p>
<p>"Informed Mr. LaVander yesterday," Percy said.  "It means he'll be down to a two hour lunch, but I think he'll survive."</p>
<p>"Is that everything?" George asked from the back of the moving van.</p>
<p>"I think so," Percy said.  "Everything that's going, anyway."</p>
<p>They had attracted quite the audience.  Apparently, Percy had been subtle enough that none of his neighbors had realized  they had a wizard in the neighborhood.  Now, though.</p>
<p>"Can you fix my teddy?" the little girl from next door asked.  "Mum says it'll take a miracle, since Ripper got hold of it, but I think you can."</p>
<p>Percy looked at the shredded remains of the teddy bear.  </p>
<p>"Well," he said, biting his lip.  "Just the once."</p>
<p>He gestured for her to follow him onto the truck, not wanting to make a scene.  When they were out of Muggle view, he tapped the shreds with his wand, said, "Reparo," and the teddy sprang back together.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Mister!" The little girl said, beaming.  She ran off the truck and he could hear her telling everyone who would listen about the wizard who fixed her doll.</p>
<p>"We should go," Percy said.  "Before this turns into a riot, or Dad asks the wrong person about plugs.</p>
<p>Oliver gave him a hand down from the van, kissed him on the cheek, and together they went to find Mr. Weasley.</p>
<p>The first of many adventures.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy's entire body was trembling.  He couldn't seem to help himself.  Oliver's arms were around him, and his mouth was on Percy's, tongue in his mouth, and Percy was trembling like a leaf.  </p>
<p>He didn't pull away, though.  He was determined to enjoy this as long as his lunch break allowed.  </p>
<p>Oliver shifted, and started to pull away.  Percy huffed a sigh through his nose, chasing him.  Oliver had to put a hand on his shoulder to separate them.</p>
<p>"They'll be back any second," he said, and ran his tongue over his kiss swollen lips.  </p>
<p>Percy could feel the heat in his own face.  His own lips were too sensitive to be wholly normal looking.</p>
<p>"Just one more," he said, his voice embarrassingly husky.</p>
<p>Oliver leaned down and kissed him again, keeping it relatively chaste this time,  Nothing about Oliver Wood was particularly chaste, though.  He was sin embodied, a walking, talking, temple to lust, and Percy was happy to worship at his altar anytime.</p>
<p>They separated again.  Oliver leaned in to whisper in his ear.  "And I promise you another when we get home."</p>
<p>Percy felt his cheeks flush, and was sure he now resembled a Muggle traffic light.  He rubbed his hands over his face, mumbling a cooling charm, in an effort to hide the evidence of what they'd been doing in his office (In! His! Office!), before Lydia and Marie, or worse. Mr. LaVander, came back from lunch.</p>
<p>"I'll see you later," Oliver said, practically purring.  The door opened before Percy could answer, and his coworkers came inside.</p>
<p>As soon as they saw Oliver, they started to giggle.  This always happened, and Oliver was anything but rude to them, but the behavior seemed to get on his nerves, nonetheless.  Percy knew Oliver wanted them to be out, but after the fiasco with his mother, he just couldn't see himself ever being open about his happiness again.</p>
<p>Lydia wiggled her fingers at Oliver, and Marie giggled behind her hands as he left for his own office at the other end of the floor.</p>
<p>"I just don't know why he spends his lunch breaks in here," Lydia said.  "There are so many more entertaining things he could be doing with his time, but he spends it in here, with you, Weasley?"</p>
<p>Percy refused to rise to the bait.  He'd tried having this conversation before, and it always ended with him looking like a prat.  He could do without that today.</p>
<p>"He's so handsome," Marie gushed.  "And so single, I hear."</p>
<p>That got Percy's attention.  He glanced at Marie and, before he could stop himself, said, "He's seeing someone, actually."</p>
<p>"And you would know, wouldn't you?" Lydia said, her tone going from giggly and bubbly to harsh and hard edged in a blink.  "After all, he spends all his time with you.  I guess you have to talk about something."</p>
<p>"He helps me with my work," Percy replied, as he had so many times to so many variations of the same line of questioning.  "If you must know, I would know because he is my flat mate."</p>
<p>"Yes, I'm sure Oliver Wood needs a flat mate," Marie said sarcastically.  "I'm sure he really struggles with money, what with his Quidditch career and his good Ministry job."</p>
<p>"Maybe it's Weasley who needs the help," Lydia said, giggling again, and this time it wasn't a happy sound.  "I've heard how he grew up, nine people in one house.  Can you imagine?"</p>
<p>Percy sighed softly to himself, and flipped open a report that needed his attention.  This was never a pleasant line, and when they got on it, they weren't wont to stop.  He closed his ears, focused his eyes, and ignored them for the rest of the day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oliver was waiting for him at the door when Percy opened it. He'd braced himself against the door frame, and, when Percy got the door open, he leered at him.</p>
<p>"Been waiting for you," Oliver said, scooping Percy up in his arms.  He kissed Percy warmly and pulled him  into the flat.  "Been thinking about you all day."</p>
<p>Percy grabbed Oliver's shoulders and the two of them stumbled into the living room.  Oliver steered him to the end of the sofa.  When Percy's knees connected with the arm, they buckled, and he collapsed into a very uncomfortable position, with Oliver on top of him.</p>
<p>They squirmed and wriggled until they were fully on the seat, Oliver chasing him for kisses the whole way.  Percy could feel his hardness pressing against his stomach, through it all.  It seemed Oliver had been having less than chaste thoughts about him all day.</p>
<p>When he finally stopped, Oliver grabbed both sides of his head and pulled him in for a desperate, deep kiss.  Percy gave in completely.  He could feel the shaking coming on, like it always did when Oliver kissed him for prolonged periods of time.  He moaned against Oliver's lips, then sucked his tongue into his mouth.</p>
<p>Oliver's hands started working at his buttons, first his waistcoat, then the dress shirt underneath. He pushed them back, along with the robes Percy hadn't had a chance to hang up at the door, then started kissing down his neck and across his chest, pausing to tease a nipple with his tongue. Percy gasped, suddenly desperate for air.  When Oliver's tongue dipped into his navel, though, he was sure he was going to come, untouched, in his pants.  </p>
<p>Oliver's broom roughened hands ran down his sides, and he started tugging at the button and zip of Percy's fly with his teeth.  He had it down before long, and he mouthed at the erection straining at his underwear.  Percy moaned and bucked under him, whimpering at the intense feeling, the sensation that flooded his senses.  It was all he could feel, all he could think about, however incoherently.</p>
<p>"Ol, yes, oh, please," He gasped, threading trembling hands through Oliver's thick hair.</p>
<p>Oliver looked up at him through heavy lids and thick lashes.  Percy moaned, trying to hold back his orgasm.  </p>
<p>He wanted Oliver inside him before he came.  He wanted him to fuck him, to come inside him, to leave some trace of proof that he was Percy's, no matter what Lydia and Marie, and whoever else thought.  He wanted to feel him every time he moved; wanted to feel him for days.</p>
<p>Oliver got to his knees between Percy's legs and pulled down his pants, wrestling with his shoes when he got there, and finally vanishing the whole lot when he couldn't get them off easily.  </p>
<p>Percy shivered from the chill in the air this time.  It was October, and neither of them had thought or had time to start a fire in the grate or cast a warming charm on the apartment.  Percy couldn't bring himself to care, though.  The heat coming off Oliver in waves was more than enough for him.</p>
<p>Oliver held up his fingers, then reached between Percy's ass cheeks.  When they touched his hole, they were slick.  Oliver didn't have any trouble sliding them in, one at a time.  They'd done this dance so many times over the past fifteen months that Percy was practically ready without his gentle ministrations.</p>
<p>"Oliver, please," he whined, when only two fingers were inside him.  "I can take it.  Please!"</p>
<p>Oliver looked up at him.  "You're sure?" he asked.  Percy nodded, meeting his eyes, and Oliver withdrew his fingers. "All right, then," he said.</p>
<p>He did take the time to slick down his big cock before lining up the head and pushing in slowly, still too cautious to take him all at once.</p>
<p>"Please, Oliver," Percy gasped.</p>
<p>Oliver paused with the head inside and searched Percy's eyes.  Percy nodded and wrapped his arms around Oliver's shoulders.  </p>
<p>"Please," he said again.</p>
<p>Oliver leaned down and kissed him gently.  "Okay," he said.  "Hold on."</p>
<p>He thrust into Percy's body hard, but not fast.  Percy clutched his shoulders and cried out.  It felt so good, so good to have Oliver inside him.  He loved the fullness, the feeling of being claimed, being owned, by this magnificent man.  </p>
<p>Maybe Oliver had added a little extra lubrication, but soon they were moving together, Oliver thrusting, and Percy raising his hips with every pass to meet him.  It wasn't enough.  Percy was desperate for more.  Without thinking too much about it, he swung his leg up and over, and flipped them off the couch.  Oliver landed on his back with a grunt, and Percy landed on top of him, their connection secure.</p>
<p>"Perce," Oliver said, apparently surprised at his boldness.</p>
<p>Percy didn't respond, just rode him.  His body wasn't shaking anymore.  He was completely lost in the heat and stretch of Oliver inside him.  </p>
<p>It wasn't long, though, before Oliver squeezed his hips and said, "I'm close, Percy."  And then he was pouring his seed into Percy's channel, even as Percy rode him through it.  Percy grabbed his own cock, and stroked it, thinking how much better it would be if it were Oliver's rough hand on him.</p>
<p>He soon got his wish.  When Oliver came back down from his orgasm, he shoved Percy's hand aside, and took over where he'd left off, stroking roughly, and soon Percy was following him, painting Oliver's chest and stomach with his come.</p>
<p>He whimpered when Oliver lifted him off of his cock.</p>
<p>"Come on, now," Oliver said.  "Let's get cleaned up.  Also, I think I'm going to need a hand up."</p>
<p>"Oh, no," Percy cried, jumping to his feet.  He hadn't thought at all when he'd flipped them over.  "I'm so sorry, Oliver!"</p>
<p>He held out his hands and slowly helped Oliver to his feet, apologizing the whole way.</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it, Perce," Oliver said with a laugh.  Then he leaned in and purred into Percy's ear, "I like when you get bossy."</p>
<p>Percy's face and ears went pink.  "I'm not," he said.  "I wasn't--"</p>
<p>Oliver kissed his cheek.  "Only teasing," he said.  "Really, though, let's go get cleaned up, and get some clothes on or a fire in the grate or something.  I'm freezing, and you're wearing less than me."</p>
<p>Percy's blush only deepened as he realized that, in fact, he was completely naked, while Oliver still had most of his clothes on.</p>
<p>Oliver took his hand and led him to the bathroom.  When they were done in there, he didn't bother putting on pyjamas or anything else, and pulled Percy out into the living room to curl up under a blanket.  He pointed his wand at the fireplace, and flames jumped to life in the grate.</p>
<p>Percy's stomach growled.  "Not that this isn't romantic," he said.  "But what are we doing for supper?"</p>
<p>Oliver kissed him, long and sweet and slow before he answered.</p>
<p>"Picked something up on the way home, from that fish and chips place you like," Oliver said.  He aimed his wand at the kitchen, and two greasy looking paper bags floated out and set themselves down on the coffee table.</p>
<p>Percy laughed.  "You know me so well," he said.</p>
<p>Oliver just kissed him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn't even as though Oliver was the only famous person working at the Ministry.  Or the only Quidditch player.  He was just the youngest, Percy supposed.  The most eligible.  </p>
<p>Not that Percy was helping that cause.  Sometimes Oliver seemed about to brim over with his love for Percy, and then he would have to throw a wet blanket on him, reminding him of Molly Weasley's reaction, and how she was most likely a good barometer for the rest of the wizarding world.</p>
<p>He knew Oliver didn't care.  He didn't really care if people knew, himself.</p>
<p>Percy was just afraid.</p>
<p>He was afraid of the looks, of people avoiding him.  Percy knew he was being irrational.  He hoped he was being irrational, anyway.  He just, when he thought about his mother, crashing about the kitchen and glowering down the table at him, felt sick to his stomach.</p>
<p>And Oliver understood that.  He understood everything, mostly without Percy having to explain much.  Percy didn't know how he'd gotten so lucky.  He also knew that if he wasn't careful, he could lose Oliver in a second.</p>
<p>Oliver had come for lunch, and apparently missed Percy's inter office memo about Lydia and Marie staying in to try and catch him today.  So Percy was stuck, at his desk, working through lunch, so that he wouldn't have to watch the women flirt with him, lean on him, touch his knee, like Percy had thought only he was able to.  </p>
<p>Oliver wasn't exactly eating it up, either, though.  He was a veritable flurry of moving hands and shifting away from touches.  That gave Percy a little heart.</p>
<p>Then the clock ticked over to one, and he had to go without ever being able to say a word to Percy.</p>
<p>Percy barely made it through the rest of the day on auto pilot.  He locked his desk at the end of the day and decided to take the  Floo home, meaning he beat Oliver there by a substantial margin.</p>
<p>By the time Oliver was unlocking the door, Percy was in his pyjamas, moping on the couch.</p>
<p>"I missed you at lunch today," Oliver said, leaning over to run his hand over Percy's arm.</p>
<p>Percy nodded.</p>
<p>"You can't think I enjoyed those tarts' attention," Oliver said.</p>
<p>Percy shook his head.  He knew better.  It didn't hurt any less, though.</p>
<p>"Percy, look at me," Oliver said.</p>
<p>Percy turned his head, but couldn't quite meet his eyes.  Oliver cupped his face in one big hand and tilted it until there was nowhere else for him to look.</p>
<p>"Percy, I love you," he said.</p>
<p>"I know," Percy said.  "I love you, too."  He sat up, and Oliver came around to sit beside him.  "I just, those two," Percy tried.  "They're always saying things like, look how good looking Oliver Wood is.  Wouldn't you like a go on his broomstick.  And then when I tell them you're seeing someone, somehow my family history is the talk of the hour."</p>
<p>Oliver winced.  "I'm sorry, Percy.  I can stop coming in, if you want.."</p>
<p>That was the last thing Percy wanted, and he said as much.  He leaned against Oliver's broad chest, shaking his head.</p>
<p>"I really don't know how I got through it without you there, even in the clutches of two horrible harpies," Percy said.  </p>
<p>"Let's go out for lunch, next time they stay in.  Just send me a note--I'll pay better attention this time--and we'll hit the Leaky Cauldron, or one of the Muggle places where no one will know us," Oliver said.  </p>
<p>Percy nodded.  It sounded like a good idea.  "Alright," he said.  "Next time they stay in, I'll send you a note."</p>
<p>Oliver smiled and pressed a kiss to Percy's neck.  "Good.  Now that's solved, why don't you and I do something more fun?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But it continued.  </p>
<p>Lydia and Marie started to stay in for lunch, but when Percy got up to catch up with Oliver, they followed him, inviting themselves along for the excursion.  Percy hated it, but he couldn't find a polite way to disengage from them before they reached the Atrium, and the Ministry entrance.</p>
<p>Oliver gave him a wistful smile.  Perhaps it had been too good to be true.  Then they had lunch, at Lydia's behest, at a cozy little cafe across the street from the entrance, where she and Marie wrapped themselves around Oliver's arms, ordered for him, and shot Percy triumphant looks.</p>
<p>Day after day, Lydia and Marie found ways to thwart them, following them, or waiting for Percy to stay or leave one way or the other.  There was no shaking them.  They were like bloodhounds.</p>
<p>Or dementors.</p>
<p>At least, they sucked all the happiness out of Percy's life.  Maybe they were just very specific dementors.</p>
<p>Finally, Oliver quit coming altogether.  Then they spent their lunch hours grilling Percy about Oliver and his schedule.  He told them as little as humanly possible, preferring to leave them as frustrated as he had been for the past two weeks.</p>
<p>"Come on, Percy," Lydia purred, turning on the charm and leaning over his desk. </p>
<p>"Oh, I'm 'Percy,' now, am I?" Percy said. </p>
<p>"You've always been Percy to us," Marie said.  "Just tell us where he goes after work."</p>
<p>Percy shook his head and bent back over his work.</p>
<p>By the end of the day, they were usually frustrated.  They hadn't followed either of them home yet.</p>
<p>But every morning, it started again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oliver kissed him goodbye by the fireplace, then stepped into the green flames and disappeared.  Percy really didn't want to go to work, but he also didn't want to break his attendance record, so he threw some floo powder into the fireplace, and followed shortly after.</p>
<p>He could see Oliver ahead of him, walking toward the elevators, and on each arm, was Lydia and Marie.</p>
<p>Percy decided to call in sick.  He went to one of the outgoing Apparition points and disappeared with a pop.  When he got home, he sent Oliver an owl that just read:</p>
<p>"Oliver,</p>
<p>Sorry I couldn't make it.  See you later.<br/>Percy."</p>
<p>And he went back to bed, fully clothed for work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Percy woke up at twelve on the nose.  He sat up, his head pounding, and came face to face with Oliver Wood, standing at the end of the bed.</p>
<p>"You scared me," he said, once his heart had calmed down a bit.</p>
<p>"I was worried about you," Oliver replied.  "This morning's been awful.  I thought something might have happened to you."</p>
<p>"Just Lydia and Marie," Percy said, waving a hand vaguely.</p>
<p>"Ah, you saw them trying to climb my arms this morning, then," Oliver said.</p>
<p>Percy didn't respond.  He felt petty and foolish now.  He broke his attendance record for what, two women that didn't get to go home to Oliver Wood every night like he did?  Stupid.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Percy said finally.</p>
<p>Oliver shook his head, then walked around and sat down on the bed next to him.  He pulled Percy into one of his bone shaking, earth shattering kisses, and Percy wondered, not for the first time, if he knew what he was doing.</p>
<p>When he released Percy, he sat back and said, "I'm going to put an end to this, and you're probably not going to like it.  I can almost guarantee your life will get easier, though.  There's... An order of business I wanted to address with you."</p>
<p>Percy looked glumly up at him.  "An order of business?" he said.  "Are you moving out?"</p>
<p>"No," Oliver said.  "I'll need you to trust me, though."</p>
<p>Percy nodded.  "I already sent Mr. LaVander notice that I would be out for the day," he said.  "I hope he wasn't too angry."</p>
<p>"Forget LaVander," Oliver said.  "Focus.  Today, you relax.  Tomorrow, I end this."</p>
<p>Percy nodded dumbly.  Then Oliver spent the rest of the hour kissing him before Apparating back to the Ministry and leaving Percy alone.</p>
<p>What could he possibly have meant by 'an order of business?'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Percy showed up early the next morning, leaving Oliver halfway through coffee and breakfast.  He'd claimed that he wanted to make it in before Mr. Lavander, but realistically, he could have been an hour late and made it in before Mr. LaVander.</p>
<p>He settled at his desk, still mulling over Oliver's order of business, and started shuffling through the previous day's paperwork.</p>
<p>There was a pop in front of his desk, then another pop, and his vision was obscured by an enormous bouquet of roses sitting on his desk. </p>
<p>"What's this?" Lydia said from somewhere on the other side of the sea of roses.</p>
<p>"Who's sending Weasley flowers?" Marie asked.</p>
<p>There was a card.  Percy carefully plucked it from among the stems and opened it.  It was very simple, but the person who sent the flowers was a simple person, himself.  He turned the card over a couple of times before Lydia and Marie made it around the desk.</p>
<p>"Well?" Lydia snapped.  "Who's sending you flowers?"</p>
<p>Percy passed her the card, which simply said, "Love, Oliver."</p>
<p>"You're making this up," Marie said, leaning over Lydia's shoulder.  "You probably conjured them up yourself, and now you want us to believe they're from Oliver.  He's not interested in men, fool."</p>
<p>"Nae, but he's interested in Percy Weasley," said Oliver from the door. </p>
<p>Percy pushed the roses aside a bit so he could see Oliver standing there.  He smiled and waved. </p>
<p>Lydia's manner changed dramatically.</p>
<p>"Oliver, surely you got my desk mixed up with Percy's," she said.</p>
<p>"I didn't," Oliver said.</p>
<p>And then he was gone, leaving two seething women, and Percy in his wake.</p>
<p>They didn't speak to him for the rest of the day.  Mr. LaVander didn't comment on the flowers.  At the end of the day, Percy shrank them, and carried them home in his pocket.</p>
<p>Oliver was waiting for him on the couch this time.  Percy stepped out of the fireplace and sat down next to him, resizing the roses and setting them down on the coffee table.</p>
<p>"Thank you for the flowers," he said.  "They're lovely."</p>
<p>It was strange.  It was a come out, but it didn't feel like it had with his mother.  Seeing Lydia and Marie with their noses snubbed was a little more satisfying than he'd like to admit.  He didn't know what he'd been so afraid of.  After all, the Ministry couldn't fire him for liking blokes.</p>
<p>Oliver kissed his cheek gently.  His lips were a little sticky from whatever he was drinking.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you liked them," he said.  "Tomorrow promises to top that."</p>
<p>"Mr. LaVander is bound to notice if you start sending me flowers every day," Percy pointed out.</p>
<p>"Who said anything about flowers?" Oliver asked.</p>
<p>Percy looked at him sharply.  "You did," he said.  "You said--"</p>
<p>Oliver held up a finger to his lips, then kissed Percy's.</p>
<p>"I just hope this all works out in my favor, at the end of it," Oliver said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning, there was a box on his desk before Percy even got into the office.  Oliver was waking up awfully early to get these things done.  Percy liked that.  He could appreciate punctuality.</p>
<p>He sat down at his desk, alone for a few minutes before Lydia and Marie got in.  He pulled the card off the bow.  It was the same as yesterday's, simply reading, "Love, Oliver."</p>
<p>Percy wondered if he should just wait until after work to open the present.  That would probably go against Oliver's plan, though, so he tugged on the bow.  He heard a noise inside and froze.  </p>
<p>What could that be?</p>
<p>Whatever it was made the noise again.  It almost sounded like, like an owl?  Surely not.</p>
<p>He pulled the ribbon off the box and lifted the lid, and, sure enough, there was a young barn owl, perfectly preened, sitting in the bottom of the box.</p>
<p>Percy pressed his fingers to his lips and blinked back tears.  He'd lost Hermes to a dog attack a couple of years ago, and he'd never really gotten over it.  How had Oliver known?</p>
<p>The owl climbed out of the box and presented its leg.  Percy untied the scroll he found attached there.</p>
<p>"I knew you missed Hermes, and I'm not trying to replace him," the note read.  "But this is Mercury.  See you at lunch.  Love, Oliver."</p>
<p>Percy stroked the owl's--Mercury's--head and fished out an owl treat he kept for the occasional post owls.  Mercury ate it happily, then made some cooing noises.  Percy saw movement out of the corner of his eye and looked up to see Oliver's smiling face through the open door.  He waved, and Percy waved back, then he disappeared down the corridor.</p>
<p>Lydia and Marie came in at the usual time, took in the owl on Percy's desk and the present wrapping in Percy's trash, gave him disgusted looks, and left him alone for the entire morning.</p>
<p>Lunch came, and Oliver showed up.  Marie started to flirt, but Oliver ignored her.  Instead, he came around to sit on the edge of Percy's desk, where he usually did, and pulled a slightly squashed sandwich out of his pocket.</p>
<p>"D'you like him, then?" he asked, gesturing at the owl.</p>
<p>"Yes, thank you," Percy said, feeling his cheeks burn.  "He's lovely."</p>
<p>Lydia made a disgusted noise, this time, and she and Marie stormed out of the office.  Well, Lydia stormed.  Marie sort of shuffled disappointedly.</p>
<p>"I think you've put them out," Percy said, astonished.</p>
<p>"I haven't put them out yet," Oliver replied.  "I've got one more trick up my sleeve."</p>
<p>Percy couldn't even begin to fathom what it was, and he found he didn't care, as Oliver leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oliver was gone when he got out of the shower.  He'd yelled a hasty goodbye, but Percy hadn't thought he would really go so early.  Percy got dressed and took the Floo into work.</p>
<p>He came out the other side to a crowd of people milling about.  They were mostly from International Sports and Games, but he recognized LaVander (shocking, at this hour before ten), Lydia, and Marie among them.  Oliver was waiting for him.</p>
<p>"Hello, Percy," Oliver said. </p>
<p>"Er, hello, Oliver," Percy replied.</p>
<p>The head of Oliver's department stepped forward and said, "There's something Wood wants to ask you, Weasley," he said, and smiled mischievously.  Percy really regretted not knowing his name.  He could get it from Oliver later, surely.</p>
<p>"What?" he said.</p>
<p>Oliver tugged at his sleeve, and when Percy turned, he found his boyfriend down on one knee, holding a ring in a box.</p>
<p>"Percy Weasley," The crowd said as one.  "Will you marry this fool, Oliver Wood?"</p>
<p>Percy knew he was bright red.  He pressed his fingers to his mouth, but this time, he wasn't in time to keep the tears back.  They rolled freely down his cheeks, and he nodded, then pulled Oliver to his feet and rushed into his arms.</p>
<p>"The ring," Oliver said.  "You've got to take the ring."</p>
<p>But Percy was too preoccupied with Oliver's scent, with the definition of his chest, with his very presence.  Oliver rubbed his back with one hand until he collected himself.</p>
<p>"Yes, Oliver," Percy said, stepping back.  "But only if we do it properly this time."</p>
<p>Oliver smiled and plucked the sapphire ring out of the box.  He slipped it onto Percy's finger, and the crowd next to them cheered.  Percy was pretty sure he even saw his department joining in.</p>
<p>Oliver kissed his hand and smiled up at him.</p>
<p>"I'm the luckiest man in the world," he said.</p>
<p>That got another cheer out of the crowd.</p>
<p>"All right," the head of International Sports and Games said.  "I think that's enough fun for one day.  Back to the grindstone with all of you."</p>
<p>The crowd, which, Percy realized, included his dad, several family friends  of the Weasleys, as well as people from departments he never interacted with, dispersed, and Oliver took his hand.  They walked to the elevators together, only separating when the corridor diverged.  Then Oliver kissed his cheek.</p>
<p>"See you at lunch," Oliver said.</p>
<p>"Yes, please," Percy replied.</p>
<p>He entered his office to a flurry of questions and demands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lydia and Marie got much more tolerable over the next week, or so.  Percy couldn't say he minded.  He just didn't trust this temporary truce they'd reached.  They'd gone from dragging Percy through the mud to begging for invitations to his wedding, and, as Percy didn't have very many people to sit on his side, he agreed that he would send them each one.</p>
<p>That seemed to placate them, and the questioning about how long he and Oliver had been together ceased for a little while longer.</p>
<p>Oliver resumed his daily lunch visits.  They had to go out more often than not, though, to get some privacy, because Lydia and Marie had started sitting in, wanting to be part of the conversation.</p>
<p>One day, his dad came up and invited him to dinner at the Burrow.</p>
<p>"Your mother's come around, mostly," he said.  "She's just glad you're getting married our way, you know.  I really don't know what got into her the last time."</p>
<p>Percy shook his head.  "I'll come, but I maintain that I don't expect much, and I reserve the right to leave at any time for any reason," he said.</p>
<p>"Right," Arthur Weasley said.  "Well, we'll see you Friday, with Oliver, I hope."  He turned to leave and almost hit Oliver with the door.  "Oh, hello, there," he said. </p>
<p>"Hello, Mr. Weasley," Oliver said, always polite to Percy's parents.  When he was gone, Oliver turned to Percy and said.  "What did he want?  Another dinner?"</p>
<p>"Got it in one," Percy replied.</p>
<p>"Well, I suppose we should go," Oliver said. </p>
<p>"I hope my mother doesn't burn a hole through our heads this time," Percy said.  </p>
<p>"I hope everyone is happy," Oliver replied.  "Where are we going for lunch today?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Molly Weasley all but met them at the garden gate.  She'd thrown open the kitchen door and locked it in place with a rock.  Percy and Oliver made their way up the walk to meet her.</p>
<p>"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," Oliver said.</p>
<p>"Hello, Oliver, dear," Mrs. Weasley said.  "Percy, how are you?"</p>
<p>She was smiling, but it was strained.  Clearly she wasn't as on board as her husband was.  Percy kissed her cheek dutifully.</p>
<p>"Fine, Mother," he said.  "How are you?"</p>
<p>"Quite well," Mrs. Weasley said.  "It's just us tonight.  I thought it would be cozier."</p>
<p>You thought you could get away with more with fewer watchful eyes, Percy thought.</p>
<p>Oliver nudged him, as though he could hear what Percy was thinking, and they both fixed smiles on their faces and followed her inside.  She seated them at the kitchen table, which was already set with their meal.  Mr. Weasley was in his place.</p>
<p>"Hello, boys," he said.  "Well, I suppose I shouldn't call you, 'boys,' should I?  Gents seems so formal, though."</p>
<p>"Why don't you call them by their names, dear?" Mrs. Weasley suggested.  To her credit, only a little of the strain on her face made it into her voice.</p>
<p>"Well, Percy and Oliver," he said, as Mrs. Weasley sat down across from him. "I think this calls for a toast."</p>
<p>He produced a bottle of fizzing wine from his robes and conjured up four glasses.</p>
<p>"It's not that Muggle stuff again, is it?" Mrs.Weasley asked. </p>
<p>"Of course not," Mr. Weasley replied.  "It's not a Muggle wedding this time."</p>
<p>Mr. Weasley popped the cork and it whizzed around the room.  He poured them all glasses.  Percy accepted his with trepidation, hoping his dad wasn't about to go on for an hour.  He had waited until the end of dinner to toast Audrey, and by then he'd had a few glasses of the Muggle champagne.  Bill had actually fallen asleep.</p>
<p>"Well, Oliver," Mr. Weasley said.  "You've been on the periphery of this family for years and years, with, I suppose, a gap in there somewhere.  But now you're going to be part of our family, and I couldn't be happier.  I've never seen Percy so relaxed and happy.  Keep up the good work!"</p>
<p>Oliver had the decency to blush.  Percy hooked his leg over Oliver's under the table.</p>
<p>"Welcome to the family, Oliver," Mr. Weasley concluded, and they all drank, even Mrs. Weasley.</p>
<p>She'd cooked all of Percy's favorites.  Maybe she wasn't entirely on board with this, but she was trying, which was more than he could say for their relationship during most of his adult life.  Dinner went on and on, until Oliver couldn't keep his eyes open.  He was visibly leaning on Percy.</p>
<p>"I think we should go," Percy said.  "Thank you for a lovely dinner."</p>
<p>Oliver sat up with a start.  "Yes, thank you," he said.  "It was all very good."</p>
<p>"Come, now, Oliver," Percy said.  He stood up and offered Oliver his arm, pulling him to his feet.</p>
<p>"We'll see you at family dinners now, do you think?" Mr. Weasley asked hopefully, leaning back and patting his stomach.</p>
<p>"Oh, yes," Oliver said.  "I think that could be arranged."</p>
<p>Percy threw Floo powder into the fireplace, and pushed Oliver in.  He said their address and disappeared.  Percy paused to kiss his mother again, then followed him home.</p>
<p>Oliver was wide awake when Percy stepped out of the grate.</p>
<p>"Do you know what I'm thinking?" Oliver asked suggestively.</p>
<p>"I am terrified of whatever your tired mind has conjured up," Percy said.</p>
<p>Oliver held up a Muggle can of whipped cream.  "Let's have some fun."</p>
<p>Percy laughed.  "All right," he said.  "But not with that.  It'll be a nightmare to get out of the furniture."</p>
<p>Percy closed the grate to the fireplace, and let Oliver pull him into the bedroom, abandoning the whipped cream along the way somewhere.  </p>
<p>They collapsed on the bed, and Oliver set about removing their clothes. </p>
<p>"Wait, there's an easier way," Percy said.  "I did a little research."</p>
<p>He pulled his wand out of his pocket flicked it through the air, and Oliver's clothes folded themselves neatly on the dresser.  He flicked it again, and his clothes joined them.</p>
<p>"Oh, thank goodness," Oliver said.  "You've truly enriched my life."</p>
<p>"I can't tell if that's sarcasm or not," Percy replied.</p>
<p>"It's not," Oliver assured him, climbing into bed and dragging Percy along with him.  "I do like taking off your clothes, though."</p>
<p>Here, he leered at Percy, who blushed down to his nipples.</p>
<p>"Well, I don't see why that can't be arranged," Percy replied.  "Here, I'll just put them back on, and--"</p>
<p>"You'll do no such thing," Oliver said.</p>
<p>He sealed his mouth over Percy's, running his tongue over Percy's bottom lip.  Percy moaned into the kiss, feeling the shaking start.  It wasn't so desperate, though.  More, it was pleasant shudders that followed one after another.</p>
<p>Oliver climbed on top of him.  He ran a thumb across Percy's hardening nipple, circling it a few times.</p>
<p>"You make me want to do bad things," Oliver said against Percy's lips.</p>
<p>"You make me want to be late for work," Percy replied.</p>
<p>"I'll take that as a compliment," Oliver said.</p>
<p>Percy pushed him onto his back and straddled him, his cock already hard between them.  "Let me take care of you for a change," he said.</p>
<p>Percy kissed and nipped his way down Oliver's torso, teasing his most sensitive spots as he went, only pausing when he came to his cock; the cock he'd thought, just over a year ago, that he wouldn't be able to take.</p>
<p>How wrong he'd been.</p>
<p>Percy licked his lips and ran his tongue around the head, dipping into his foreskin to tease the furled head.  Above him, Oliver moaned, and Percy wrapped his lips around the massive thing, sucking in until it hit the back of his throat.  He whimpered around it, thinking about what it would feel like if he could get it all the way down his throat.</p>
<p>That gave him an idea.</p>
<p>He reached for his wand again, and wordlessly cast an engorgement charm on his throat.  Oliver's cock slipped down, if not easily, then easier than it could have.  He bobbed his head, taking in the intrusion as long as he could, only coming up for air when he saw stars.  He hummed around the thick intrusion, working the muscles in his throat.</p>
<p>Oliver pushed himself up onto one elbow.  Percy reached up and pushed him back down.</p>
<p>"Perce, shite, that feels good," Oliver moaned.</p>
<p>Percy took him deeper, as deep as he could, and he was delighted to find his nose pressed against the curls at the base of Oliver's cock.  He nuzzled them, then pulled back until the only thing in his mouth was the head, and he looked up at Oliver, licking it like a lolly.  Oliver had one arm thrown over his eyes, and he was gritting his teeth against moans.</p>
<p>Percy's lips popped as he pulled off.  "Make some noise," he said.  "I imperturbed the room after the last time the neighbors called the police."</p>
<p>Oliver looked down at him, face flushed.  He puffed out a breath, then nodded.  Percy took him all the way in again, all at once.  That got him a loud moan.  </p>
<p>Percy made it his mission to get Oliver to make as much noise as possible.  He bobbed his head and twisted his tongue around Oliver's cock, lapping at his balls when he was close enough, and running his tongue up the underside, caressing the big vein there.</p>
<p>"Percy," Oliver said.  "Percy!  Ah!"</p>
<p>It was all the warning Percy got before Oliver came down his throat.  Percy's throat worked around him, milking him for every last drop, pulling back so that his come pooled on Percy's tongue.</p>
<p>Percy swallowed one last time, pulled off completely, and shrank his throat.  Oliver was reaching for him.</p>
<p>"What about you?" he asked.</p>
<p>Percy blushed.  Somewhere along the line, he'd come, and not even bothered to stop.  Maybe it was when Oliver was bucking up into his mouth like a Muggle jackhammer.  That was what they were called, right?<br/>Oliver got under the covers, and pulled Percy along with him.  He pressed himself up against Percy's back and nuzzled the back of his neck.</p>
<p>"I guess now would be a good time to tell you that my family wants us to come over for dinner tomorrow night," Oliver said.  "Hope you're up on your Glaswegian."</p>
<p>Percy hummed, already half asleep.  Oliver tangled their fingers together, and together they drifted off into a pleasant sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Percy and Oliver plan for their big day.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here it is, the final chapter!  Thank you for reading.  I hope the ride has been a good one.  Without further ado, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you excited?" Ginny asked, sitting on Percy's couch and drinking Percy's tea.</p>
<p>"About the wedding?" Percy asked.  "More nervous than anything.  It's coming up so fast."</p>
<p>"Well, I think it'll go off without a hitch," Oliver said, swooping in to kiss his fiance on the temple.</p>
<p>"I hope so," Percy said. </p>
<p>The wedding was a week away, and everyone from Percy and Oliver's respective families had managed to stop in and ask the same set of questions.</p>
<p>Are you ready?  Are you excited?  Are you inviting Audrey and the kids?</p>
<p>Really, Percy couldn't see himself getting married without fulfilling his daughters' dreams of being flower girls.  Oliver had agreed, and Molly and Lucy coming meant  Audrey coming, so there that was.</p>
<p>She'd offered to stay away, but he hadn't been able to bring himself to make her stay at her hotel when her daughters were at the wedding.  She'd been downright reasonable, and he didn't see any reason to deny her the parental photo opportunities that would come with not one, but two flower girls in the procession.</p>
<p>Oliver, for his part, had spoken to her while she and Percy were ironing out the details, and declared that he liked her.  Post Floo call, he'd turned to Percy and said:</p>
<p>"That woman is as straight as you or me."</p>
<p>Percy stared at him.  "What?"</p>
<p>"It's no wonder she wanted an out," Oliver said.  "She's asking to bring a mysterious guest that she won't gender.  She wants to bring her girlfriend without offending you, Percy."</p>
<p>"I'm calling her back," Percy said.</p>
<p>"Don't do that," Oliver said.  "Let her tell you in her own time.  It'll all become obvious soon enough, anyway."</p>
<p>"At least she's alright with the girls coming," Percy said.  "I was afraid she wouldn't be."</p>
<p>"I don't think you have anything to worry about," Oliver had said.</p>
<p>Someone knocked on the door, and Percy got up to answer it.  When he did, two tiny sets of arms wrapped around his leg and waist, respectively.</p>
<p>"Hello, my darlings," he said, crouching down to gather his daughters in a hug.</p>
<p>"Daddy, have you seen our dresses?" Lucy asked excitedly.</p>
<p>"Have you seen the flowers?  They're blue!" Molly cried.</p>
<p>"I have, and I have, and you two will look beautiful in them," Percy said.  "Come in and say hello to Aunt Ginny."</p>
<p>The girls raced inside.  Ginny was their favorite aunt.  She took them for rides on her broomstick.</p>
<p>Audrey was standing on the mat, looking nervous.  "I guess I should get going," she said.  "You're sure you have time to keep them in the run up?  I can always take them back to the hotel at night.  I know this part's always stressful."</p>
<p>"Someone else is handling it this time," Percy said.  "They told me I would ruin it with that stick up my, well, you see where I'm going with this.  Come in.  I"ll fix you a cup of tea and you can meet Oliver."</p>
<p>Audrey's nerves visibly ramped up.  "Well, Perce, you see," she said.  "There's someone here with me."</p>
<p>"Oh?" Percy said.</p>
<p>"Erm," she said.  Then she waved  at someone  on the steps below her.  "Er, meet Nadine.  She's my lady."</p>
<p>Nadine was a tall, statuesque black woman.  She held out her hand to Percy, and for a jarring minute, he wasn't sure if he was meant to kiss or shake it.  He settled on the shake, and smiled at her.</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you, Nadine," he said.</p>
<p>"Only, I thought you might be, well," Audrey stammered.</p>
<p>"Upset?  Never," Percy said.  "At least, not anymore.  Both of you come in."</p>
<p>Truthfully, he was a little surprised Oliver was right.  He'd never pegged Audrey for the Sapphic type.  She'd always been very concentrated on having kids as soon as possible, though.  Maybe that was her main motivation for their getting married, now that he thought about it.</p>
<p>He was tempted to ask her, but he held his tongue.  It seemed rude.</p>
<p>"Oliver, is the kettle on?" he called into the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Aye, ready and boiling," Oliver said.  "How many?"</p>
<p>"Three, I think," Percy replied.  He glanced back over his shoulder at Audrey and Nadine,  They smiled and nodded in return.</p>
<p>"Yes, three," Percy said.  He gestured to the living room that had much more furniture in it now that they had lived there for a while.  "Have a seat.  It'll only be a minute."</p>
<p>Then he went into the kitchen to fix a tray.</p>
<p>"You were right," he murmured to Oliver.</p>
<p>"I told you," he said.  "I remember you being that nervous when you were subtly asking to bring me to dinner the first time."</p>
<p>Percy felt his face grow hot.  "Surely I wasn't that bad," he said.</p>
<p>Oliver laughed.  "Here," he said, filling the teapot.  "Go entertain your ex wife and her new girlfriend."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oliver was amazing at Lucy's favorite game of Here, Hold This.  She'd pulled all her toys out by the end of it and deposited them on his lap, telling him all about each one, and even demonstrating what a good flyer she was on her little toy broom.</p>
<p>"Oliver used to play Quidditch for a living," Percy said.  "What do you think you want to do when you grow up?"</p>
<p>He saw Audrey roll her eyes.  Lucy, however, looked delighted.</p>
<p>"You can play Quidditch for a living?" she practically shrieked.  "I'm going to do that!  I love Quidditch.  My favorite team is the Holyhead Harpies, because Auntie Ginny is on that team.  What team were you on?  Can you get us tickets still?"</p>
<p>Oliver laughed.  "I was on Puddlemere United," he said.  "I was a Keeper.  I think I could get some tickets through work...  When's your birthday?"</p>
<p>"June 15," Molly shouted before Lucy could answer.</p>
<p>"He was asking me!" Lucy said.  She climbed up onto Oliver's lap, displacing her toys.  "My birthday is the twentiet of November," she said primly. </p>
<p>"Well, perhaps we'll see what the birthday fairy can bring for you," Oliver said.  "I'll have a conversation with her directly, for both of you, if it's okay with your mum."</p>
<p>"We'll see," Audrey said.</p>
<p>"Oh, come now, Audrey," Nadine said.  "It'll be fun."</p>
<p>And, faster than she ever had with Percy, Audrey relented.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later, when Audrey, Nadine, and the girls had gone back to their hotel room, and Oliver and Percy were laying in bed together, Percy said:<br/>"She's really in love with this Nadine, isn't she?" </p>
<p>"What gave it away?" Oliver asked.</p>
<p>"The way she looked when Nadine convinced her to let the girls go if they could get tickets," Percy said.  "It was kind of like the way I look at you."</p>
<p>"It was," Oliver said.</p>
<p>"Maybe this divorce thing was better for both of us than I ever thought," he said.  "The girls seem happy, she seems happy.  I know I'm happy.  There's not the nightly row to contend with..."</p>
<p>"It does sound like an improvement," Oliver said.</p>
<p>"I just wish I got to see the girls more than once a year at Christmas," Percy said.</p>
<p>"So work something out with her," Oliver said.  "She seems reasonable enough.  Nadine seems to like you.  It can't hurt to ask."</p>
<p>Percy nodded, and snuggled in closer.  "I think I'll talk to her about it tomorrow."</p>
<p>Oliver wrapped his arms around Percy and kissed the top of his head.  Before he could think another thought, Percy was asleep against Oliver's firm chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Audrey and the girls came over the next morning at ten.  Percy was glad he'd taken the whole week off work running up to the wedding.  Even if his mother and Mrs. Wood were taking care of most of it, he at least got to see his daughters.</p>
<p>"Hello," he said.</p>
<p>"Hi, Daddy," they chorused, throwing themselves on him.  </p>
<p>"Audrey, Nadine," he said.  "Come in."</p>
<p>The four of them did.  Nadine took the same seat she'd been in the previous day.  Percy held Audrey's arm, though, to hold her back.</p>
<p>"Come to the kitchen with me," he said.  "There's something I want to talk about."</p>
<p>Audrey looked at him nervously.  "Okay," she said slowly.  "Let's go talk."</p>
<p>She followed him into the kitchen, and he set the kettle to boiling.</p>
<p>"What's this about?  Surely not tea," Audrey said.</p>
<p>"Not tea," Percy confirmed.  "I want to see them more often."</p>
<p>"The girls?" Audrey said.  "I don't know.  We live so far away.  It's not just a jump via Floo powder, you know.  And you work so much."</p>
<p>"I've taken off their time with me every year since we divorced," Percy pointed out.  He suddenly wished he had Oliver there.  But no, he needed to do this alone.</p>
<p>Audrey crossed her arms.  "Well, yes," she said.  "I just don't want them to be left with a sitter or something, while you're off being Percy Weasley, Ministry Wizard."</p>
<p>"I haven't been that well-to-do in quite some time," Percy said.  "Cauldron Bottoms Weasley is more like it these days.  It's no problem to get the time off.  My boss is practically never there, and his boss loves me.  I want to see my daughters more, Audrey.  I thought you'd understand."</p>
<p>Audrey bit the inside of her lip  and tightened her arms around herself.  "Well, maybe we could try," she said.  "This year's almost up.  They're coming for Christmas in a couple of months.  How about two weeks in the summer?"</p>
<p>"When do they start school?" Percy asked.</p>
<p>"We're homeschooling them until they get their owls," Audrey said.</p>
<p>"So it's a given?" Percy asked.</p>
<p>"With the level of accidental magic they've displayed, they're bound to get owls from all the big schools," Audrey said.  "Both of them.  It's a little overwhelming, sometimes.  If you lived closer, they could visit even more often."<br/>Percy frowned.  "I can't leave everything here," he said.  "My family is here.  In spite of their flaws.  I can't just uproot Oliver, either."</p>
<p>"I know, Percy," Audrey said.  "I've heard all the reasons.  Let's start with Christmas and two weeks in the summer.  If it works out, maybe we can work out some more time."</p>
<p>Percy recognized that this was the best he was going to get.  "I'd like that," he said.</p>
<p>"Percy, you know I don't hate you," Audrey said.  "I just don't want them to be orphans to workaholic parents.  I've taken off work until they get into school."</p>
<p>"I can't do that," Percy said.  "I know how you feel, though.  A few years ago, it was a possibility. Now, things have changed."</p>
<p>"Just, Percy, just don't be in and out of their lives," she said.  "I don't think I could bear it if you got their hopes up, and then they got dashed."</p>
<p>"I have one more question," he said. "The Quidditch games.  If Oliver can get tickets, can I have them for those?"</p>
<p>Audrey frowned.  "We'll see.  Depends on when they are and where."</p>
<p>Percy nodded.  "Thank you, Audrey," he said.</p>
<p>She cracked a smile at last.  "Percy Weasley, you never stop surprising me."</p>
<p>He watched her go back into the living room as the kettle sang, wondering what the hell that was supposed to mean.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They could hear the yelling  all the way at the edge of the garden.  Even through an Imperturbable charm and insulated brick walls.  Percy stopped, holding Lucy and Molly's hands.  Oliver nearly ran into them, and Audrey and Nadine fell in beside him.</p>
<p>"What's going on in there?" Audrey asked.  "I don't remember your mother having screaming matches with anyone when we got married."</p>
<p>Percy shook his head and chose not to enlighten her.  "I don't know," he said.</p>
<p>"It's my mother, too," Oliver said.  "She's been threatening to have it out with Mrs. Weasley for weeks over the chairs.  Looks like she couldn't hold back anymore."</p>
<p>Percy looked at him desperately.</p>
<p>"Why don't you go play in the yard over there with your da, and I'll be right back," Oliver said.</p>
<p>"Good luck," Percy said.</p>
<p>Oliver kissed him on the cheek and started up the garden walk.  Percy and the girls went back down the hill a ways until they couldn't hear the yelling anymore.  Audrey and Nadine sat down on a conjured blanket and Percy set about spinning each girl until she was dizzy and fell down.  They found this to be great fun, and came back again and again.</p>
<p>"You're a good dad," Nadine said.  </p>
<p>Percy blushed and glanced back at her.  "Thank you," he said.  "I suppose it's all I can hope for."</p>
<p>Audrey nodded.  "He is a good dad," she said. "Girls, how would you like to spend some of your summer with Daddy?"</p>
<p>They cheered.  </p>
<p>"Really?" Lucy asked.</p>
<p>"Really, really?" Molly added.</p>
<p>"Really, really really," Audrey said.  "We've checked your schedules, and you're free for two weeks in the beginning of July.  How does that sound?"</p>
<p>This time, Percy joined in their cheers, and caught them when the threw themselves into his arms.</p>
<p>Oliver came back shortly, looking no worse for the wear.</p>
<p>"What did they say?" Percy asked.</p>
<p>"It was over the chairs, and then it was over everything else," Oliver said.  "You know how high tensions have been running lately.  So my mum's going to decorate her side, and your mum's going to decorate her side, and they seem happy for the moment."</p>
<p>"Does that mean one of them's going to decorate one of us?" Molly asked.</p>
<p>"No, I don't think so," Oliver said.  "I think they just needed to shout it out.  We're welcome up at the house whenever your ready."</p>
<p>Lucy had found a very interesting bug while they were playing and couldn't understand why her mother wouldn't let her take it inside.</p>
<p>"It's just a beetle," she said.  "It won't eat anything."</p>
<p>"That you know of," Audrey said.  "Never seen a beetle like that, all acid green, before."<br/>Percy looked down at the beetle a little harsher, then gave it a much harder flick than was absolutely necessary.  "Let's just be done with it," he said.</p>
<p>Molly Weasley and Marian Wood were both bustling about two stacks of decorations.  Mrs. Wood was changing the colors on almost all of hers.  Mrs. Weasley was fixing most of hers.</p>
<p>"Hello, Mum," Percy said.</p>
<p>"Hello, Granny," Lucy and Molly said, running over to her.  Then they turned their attention to Mrs. Wood.</p>
<p>"Can we call you granny, too?" Lucy asked.</p>
<p>"Ye may," Mrs. Wood said, her accent much thicker than her son's.  "I would be happy to be yer second Granny."</p>
<p>"Would you girls like to help out with the decorations?" Percy asked.  "One to each Granny, I think."</p>
<p>They squabbled briefly about who got to help Mrs. Wood, but it was settled when Molly declared she was the oldest, so she got to pick, then ran to help Mrs. Wood.</p>
<p>"I'd be offended, but I think I got the best one," Mrs. Weasley said.</p>
<p>"Mum, don't say things like that to them," Percy said.</p>
<p>Mrs. Weasley looked at him like he'd grown an extra head.  "Who has more experience raising children?" she asked.</p>
<p>Percy sighed heavily.  "Just don't," he said.  "I'm not arguing with you about this."</p>
<p>She looked like she wanted to say more, but in the end, she didn't and went back to her pile of decorations.</p>
<p>"We also have hands," Audrey said.  "And wands.  Can we help?"</p>
<p>"No, dear, you just have a seat," Mrs. Weasley said, gesturing to the few chairs that weren't covered.  Audrey and Nadine took a love seat.  Percy and Oliver took kitchen chairs, having long since learned not to offer to help.  They would be Asked for it when they were Needed.  Percy got the impression that they wouldn't be Needed until the ceremony was underway.</p>
<p>"Percy, why don't you put on the kettle?" Mrs. Weasley said.</p>
<p>Percy got to his feet to do just that.  While the water boiled, he pulled cups and a teapot out of the cabinets.  Soon, the kettle was whistling the happy tune his mother had enchanted it to play years ago.  He poured everyone cups and started walking around the room distributing them.</p>
<p>"Thank you, m'dear," Mrs. Wood said when he got to her.  "It looks divine."</p>
<p>"I'm sure it is," Mrs. Weasley said sarcastically.</p>
<p>"Just because you don't thank people," Mrs. Wood snapped.</p>
<p>"I'll have you know," Mrs. Weasley started.</p>
<p>"Are you going to fight now?" Molly asked.  "We heard you fighting when we got here."</p>
<p>Lucy nodded.  "Oliver made us go play in the yard."</p>
<p>Oliver, for his part, was halfway out of his seat.  Their mothers did stop fighting at the children's words.</p>
<p>"Did you, now?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  "We were just, ah, having a discussion about color palettes."</p>
<p>"Mum and Dad used to have discussions like that," Lucy said.</p>
<p>Percy flushed scarlet.  "Lucy," he said.  He'd been sure she was too young to remember.  A glance at Audrey showed that she was just as embarrassed as he was.</p>
<p>"That's not appropriate conversation, Lucy," Audrey said.  "Let's talk about something else while we prepare for Daddy's happy occasion."</p>
<p>Lucy nodded, then brightened up.  "Can we go for a ride on your broom, Oliver?"</p>
<p>Molly started jumping up and down.  "Please say yes!" she cried. "Please please please!"</p>
<p>"Well, I suppose something could be arranged," Oliver said, glancing at Percy, who nodded subtly, just for him to see.  "Let me go get it."</p>
<p>Oliver stood and went to the fireplace.  He Flooed back to their flat, and was back in a few minutes with the broom, a Nimbus.  Thankfully, since Lucy was beginning to talk about the divorce again.</p>
<p>"Here it is," Oliver said.  "Who's first?"</p>
<p>"I am because I'm older," Molly declared immediately.</p>
<p>"No, I am because I'm younger," Lucy argued.</p>
<p>Oliver, caught in the middle of their vehemence looked at Percy for help.</p>
<p>"Let's flip a coin," Percy said.  "Broomsticks, appropriately, will go first."</p>
<p>He pulled a silver sickle out of the pocket of his robes and held it up for the girls to see.  They crowded around him, both trying their hardest to be the one to yell, 'broomsticks,' first.  In the end, Lucy called it, and it landed face down, so she got to go first.</p>
<p>"All right, Lucy," Oliver said.  "Shall we?" </p>
<p>Percy and Molly followed them outside into the garden, and watched Oliver get on a broom for the first time in three and a half years.  He joked half-heartedly about remembering what he was doing, but Percy knew he'd never forgotten.  Percy lifted Lucy onto the broom in front of him, and Oliver gripped the handle, careful to give her his arms to hold onto, before kicking off from the ground.</p>
<p>They soared high into the air, spiraling around the Burrow slowly.  Lucy was delighted.  They could hear her laughter all the way on the ground.  When they came back down, Oliver looked a little pale, and Lucy jumped off the broom.</p>
<p>"That was amazing!" she shouted, unable to contain herself.</p>
<p>"My turn, my turn!" Molly declared, running toward Oliver on the broom.</p>
<p>"How was it?" Percy asked him. </p>
<p>"You really never do forget," Oliver replied.</p>
<p>"Ready?" Percy asked, half to Oliver and half to Molly.  Both of them nodded, so he scooped his eldest daughter up and set her on the broom.  Oliver took up the same stance he had with Lucy, then kicked off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They spent the afternoon taking turns on Oliver's broom.  He was happy to oblige.  He really seemed to like Percy's daughters.</p>
<p>The consequence was that, when they got home, Oliver was exhausted.</p>
<p>"I think I'll go right to bed after dinner," he said.</p>
<p>They'd parted ways with Audrey, Nadine and the girls, and stopped at Oliver's favorite pub to pick up dinner.  They sat down to eat it in the living room when Oliver complained that his arse hurt from sitting on a broom all day.</p>
<p>"To think you used to do that willingly," Percy teased.</p>
<p>Oliver's face went dark.  "I used to think it would be a big part of my life for a very long time," he said quietly.</p>
<p>Percy could have slapped himself.  He squeezed his eyes shut momentarily.  "I'm sorry," he said.</p>
<p>"It's not your fault," Oliver said.  "Things just happen sometimes."</p>
<p>Percy still felt bad.  They ate in silence for a while before he said, "Would you like a back rub?"</p>
<p>Oliver chuckled. "No," he said.  "I think just some rest would be good.  You could join me, though."</p>
<p>Percy cleared their trash away with a wave of his wand and stood up.  He offered Oliver a hand.  Oliver took it, and Percy pulled him to his feet.  He was moving a little more painfully than usual.  They held hands all the way to the bedroom, then separated only to change.</p>
<p>"I love you," Percy said, suddenly overcome with it.  "You're too good for me."</p>
<p>Oliver laughed his deep, throaty laugh.  "I think it's you that's too good for me," he said.  "But I love you, too."</p>
<p>He stepped up to Percy and cupped his face in both hands, then leaned down and kissed him on the mouth.  His eyes glittered in the light from the street light outside, and Percy slipped into his arms, into the hollow of his chest.  The place he was meant to be.</p>
<p>"Let's go to bed," Oliver said.  "Don't let my moodiness bring you down."</p>
<p>Percy shook his head.  "Just," he said, trying to find the right words and feeling like he was failing.  "Just know I'm here for you," he finally settled on.</p>
<p>Oliver squeezed him.  "I know," he said. </p>
<p>Then they climbed into bed together.  Percy pressed up against Oliver's back, and before either of them knew it, they were both asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Percy had spent the morning with a pile of mail on the kitchen table.  He'd been inundated with owls when he woke up.  All of them seemed to be RSVPs for the wedding.  Most of them were people Percy only knew in passing, and many of them were people who'd helped Oliver propose.</p>
<p>He added names to the list he'd been working on for the last month, since the invitations had gone out.  He couldn't understand why these people couldn't have responded when they got theirs, instead of waiting until the eleventh hour to do so.</p>
<p>The wedding was in two days, as Bill wanted to remind him in a letter that was mercifully different from the RSVP cards he'd been going through all morning.  Unmercifully, he was reminding Percy that his brothers wanted to take him out for a stag do.</p>
<p>Percy didn't want a stag do.  He just wanted to spend a quiet night with Oliver.  But Oliver's friends were taking him out drinking tonight, and Percy knew he couldn't get out of this one.</p>
<p>He wrote out a neat and tidy answer to Bill's letter, attached it to Bill's owl, and sent it out the window.</p>
<p>Hopefully, things wouldn't get too wild.  Percy wasn't much of a drinker, though he knew some of his brothers were.  He'd also specifically requested no nudity, so there was that to hope for.  He didn't want to go off feeling like he was cheating on Oliver.  Hopefully, his normally level headed older brothers would keep that in mind, and not let George go too overboard.</p>
<p>Oliver, he knew, was looking forward to a night out.  He couldn't really blame him.  They'd been up to their necks in wedding planning for weeks now, and it was starting to wear on him.  Percy could hardly begrudge him some relaxation.</p>
<p>"Are you still at it?" Oliver asked, rounding the corner into the kitchen.</p>
<p>Percy held up a stack of uncatalogued cards in one hand and the guest list in the other.</p>
<p>"I thought this was supposed to be a small wedding," he complained.  "I'm not sure my mother's garden will hold this many people."</p>
<p>Oliver laughed.  "Would you like some help?" he asked, as he always did.</p>
<p>"No," Percy replied.  "I'm almost done.  It's just tedious work at this point, you know?  I guess I'm a little on edge."</p>
<p>Oliver crossed the room and kissed him on the forehead.  "Don't stress yourself out too much," he said.  "You're still going out with your brothers tonight?"</p>
<p>Percy nodded.  "I don't think I can get out of it," he said.  "Bill's just sent me an owl, where is it?  Oh, yes, I sent it back.  I've been dealing with too many owls this morning."</p>
<p>Oliver sat down across from him.  "I think you should go and have a good time," he said.  "Just relax, have faith that George won't put something in your drink to turn you into a lizard, or something, and relax.  You've been up to your neck in this thing for too long."</p>
<p>"Maybe I should have taken Ginny up on her offer to plan it," Percy said ruefully.</p>
<p>"Maybe, but you didn't want the theme to be Holyhead Harpies Take the Cup, as I recall," Oliver said.  "We're almost there, though."</p>
<p>Percy smiled at him.  "We are, aren't we?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bill and Charlie were the first to arrive.  Bill had a bottle of firewhiskey with him, and Charlie had brought exploding snap cards.  George showed up next, with something in a bag that looked suspicious.  Percy was in the middle of reminding him about the laws on Muggle baiting when Ron arrived.</p>
<p>"Ginny wanted to come, too," Ron said confidentially.  "I told her to stay home, but she might 'run into us' anyway."</p>
<p>Percy wasn't sure what to say to that.  </p>
<p>Oliver came out of the bedroom dressed like a Muggle.  His friends were taking him on a pub crawl through a neighborhood a couple of miles away, in the heart of Muggle London, so he needed to.  It was his third attempt at an outfit.</p>
<p>"How's this?" Oliver asked.</p>
<p>"Much better," Percy said.  </p>
<p>"You know the International Statute of Secrecy's been abolished, right," George said, who'd enjoyed a boom in business since then.</p>
<p>"I know," Percy said.  "But do you think Oliver wants to spend all night doing tricks for Muggles?"</p>
<p>George shrugged.  "Everyone needs a hobby," he said obliquely.</p>
<p>Oliver kissed Percy.  "I suppose I should go," he said.  "I'll see you later."</p>
<p>Percy smiled and waved at him.  "Have fun," he said.</p>
<p>Oliver half turned, then turned back and kissed him again, before heading for the door, leaving them in silence.</p>
<p>"Were Angie and I this revolting?" George asked.  "Please say no."</p>
<p>"You were worse," Bill said.  "Her already pregnant, and you obsessing over every breath she took.  You've got no room to complain."</p>
<p>George rolled his eyes.  "Okay," he said.  "I'll allow it.  This time."</p>
<p>Percy looked hopefully at the cards and the firewhiskey.  "Are we staying in, then?" he asked.</p>
<p>"We're going to that pub down the street," Bill replied.  "The Horse and Buggy.  This is for later."</p>
<p>The Horse and Buggy was where Percy had reconnected with Oliver one rainy day three years earlier.  He couldn't remember telling Bill that story, but maybe Oliver had.  Or maybe it was just a convenient pub.</p>
<p>"Let's go, then," Ron said. </p>
<p>There was a flurry of movement, and Percy found himself surrounded by his brothers, and being shunted toward the door.</p>
<p>"Do I even get to put on my shoes?" he asked.</p>
<p>"Hurry," Charlie said.  "Or we'll leave without you, and you know Oliver'll have something to say about that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Percy was on his third firewhiskey in approximately three hours.  He was feeling the alcohol, but not too badly.  Ron kept trying to foist shots on him, and he'd done a couple with him, just to humor him, but he had no intention of losing his head tonight.</p>
<p>"Well," Bill said, sitting down at the table they'd claimed.  "Here's to Percy, for letting us have a good time at his expense."</p>
<p>"To Percy," his brothers repeated, clinking their glasses together.  </p>
<p>"Here's to a long, happy marriage," Charlie added.  "I hope you like this Oliver character a lot, little brother."</p>
<p>Percy flushed.  "I do like this Oliver character a lot," he said.</p>
<p>"More than he'd like us to know," George said, who'd gotten several of the other bar patrons with his old standard of Canary Creams.</p>
<p>"You hush," Percy said.</p>
<p>"Have another drink," Ron said.  "They made me get soused at my stag do.  I don't think it's fair how sober you are."</p>
<p>"Just so you know, they made me get soused before I married Audrey," Percy pointed out.  "I believe you were there."</p>
<p>Ron grumbled, but continued trying to feed him shots.  They never did run into Ginny.  Percy supposed Harry had convinced her to stay in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later, when they had retired back to Percy and Oliver's flat, played exploding snap until the deck was just a couple of cards deep, and drunk Bill's firewhiskey, they heard a knock on the door.</p>
<p>"Who's knocking at this hour?" Percy asked, checking the time. It was after midnight.</p>
<p>He got up, went to the door, and opened it.  Oliver was leaning on one of his friends heavily.  Percy raised his eyebrows.</p>
<p>"I think he's had enough," the friend said.  "Have fun."</p>
<p>Then he wrestled Oliver in the door and deposited him on Percy's shoulders before popping out of existence.</p>
<p>"Can I get some help?" Percy called over his shoulder.  Oliver was much to heavy for him to support alone.</p>
<p>Bill and Charlie came up on either side of him and each took one of Oliver's arms.  </p>
<p>"Let's get you into bed, big guy," Bill said.</p>
<p>Oliver blinked at him slowly, then shook his head.  "I'm getting married," he said.  "Can't go with you."</p>
<p>They pulled him into the flat and Percy shut the door.  Then they steered him down the hall to the bedroom.  </p>
<p>"Tha's funny," Oliver said.  "This looks like, like, my place."</p>
<p>"There's a good reason for that," Percy replied, amused.</p>
<p>"Oh, okay," Oliver said.</p>
<p>Bill and Charlie dumped Oliver unceremoniously on the bed, then turned back to Percy.</p>
<p>"Good luck," Charlie said.  "He's pretty far gone."</p>
<p>"I can see that," Percy replied.</p>
<p>He saw his brothers out of the flat before going back to the bedroom to attempt undressing Oliver.  He might just have to sleep in his street clothes.</p>
<p>"Come on, cooperate," he said, wrestling with one of Oliver's shoes. Oliver kept kicking and protesting that this was his favorite pair of shoes.  </p>
<p>Finally, Percy stood up.  "There's a better way to do this," he said to himself.  He grabbed his wand off the dresser and pointed it at his drunk fiance.  Oliver's shoes and socks flew off, then his pants, then his shirt, leaving him only in his underwear.  The clothes piled themselves neatly on the dresser and the shoes lined up with the others in the closet.</p>
<p>"Oh, my," Oliver said, attempting to cover himself.  "I don't think this is appropriate."<br/>"Don't worry," Percy said.  "I won't tell."</p>
<p>"But I'll know," Oliver said.</p>
<p>"I think," Percy said, stowing his wand on the nightstand.  "That you will not remember."</p>
<p>"That's worse, then," Oliver said.  "What's Percy going to say when he finds out?"Percy leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.  "Percy's going to say, not to worry, you only got undressed at home."</p>
<p>"Oh, okay," Oliver said again.</p>
<p>"Now get in the bed before you pass out."</p>
<p>He pulled the covers back and Oliver sat up, still trying to cover himself, and crawled underneath them.</p>
<p>"Would you like for me to join you?" Percy asked.</p>
<p>Oliver looked up at him like he was seeing Percy for the first time.  "Perce, when did you get here?  Watch out, there's a madman  undressing people around here."</p>
<p>"I think I'm safe," Percy said.  He used the same spell on himself to strip down to his underwear. He didn't bother with pyjamas.  Drunk Oliver gave off heat like a fireplace.  Then he got into bed next to Oliver and snuggled against him.</p>
<p>"Good night, love," Oliver said.</p>
<p>"Yes, good night," Percy replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oliver had quite the head the next morning.  He threw up twice, once when he woke up and once when Percy offered him the greasy breakfast his brothers swore by.</p>
<p>"I think I'm not as young as I used to  be," Oliver rasped, coming out of the bathroom.</p>
<p>"Pacing is important," Percy replied.  "Think you can eat this time?"</p>
<p>Oliver nodded.  "I think so," he said.  </p>
<p>Percy set his plate down in front of him, then sat across from him and tucked into his own breakfast.</p>
<p>"How was yours?" Oliver asked.</p>
<p>"Quiet," Percy said.  "Mostly watching other people get drunk.  Certainly not as, ah, exciting as yours must have been."</p>
<p>"MacDougal kept feeding me shots," Oliver said.  "They told me I couldn't turn them down, and after a while, I guess I believed them."</p>
<p>He was pushing his food around his plate.  Percy watched this for a while before he cut in.</p>
<p>"Food works better if you actually ingest it," he teased.</p>
<p>"Do you know who undressed me last night?" Oliver asked suddenly.  "Just curious."</p>
<p>Percy looked at him archly and considered toying with him a little, but the look on Oliver's face told him it wouldn't go over very well in the state he was in.  Percy pointed to himself.</p>
<p>"Not to worry," he said.  "You did nothing untoward."</p>
<p>Oliver breathed a sigh of relief.  "Grayling said they were going to take me to a specialist," he said.  "I didn't know what that meant."</p>
<p>Percy laughed.  "That wasn't very nice of him," he said.  "Though I guess he did take you to a specialist in the end.  I like to think I've become expert in taking off your clothes."</p>
<p>Oliver grinned weakly at him and took a bite of his sausage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They spent the rest of the day running last minute errands, Oliver in dark glasses.  Molly and Lucy came with them, still excited to be a part of wedding planning.  They did a last fitting for the girls dresses, checked on the flowers, and ran several less important errands that still needed doing.</p>
<p>By lunchtime, Oliver was feeling better.</p>
<p>"Who wants lunch?" Percy asked.</p>
<p>The girls cheered and Oliver smiled.  "You always know what I'm thinking," he said.</p>
<p>They stopped at a tiny cafe on Diagon Alley, where they had tiny sandwiches that the girls were enamored with, and tea whose steam curled itself into different shapes depending on who was drinking it.  It kept curling into little hearts for Oliver and Percy.  They finished there, then stopped at Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor, under the same name, but new management.</p>
<p>By the time they were done, the girls were starting to flag.  He and Oliver wound up carrying them home and put them to bed in what had become their room over the last few years.  Then they collapsed on the couch.  When Audrey and Nadine came to pick the girls up, Percy had to jerk himself awake to answer the door.</p>
<p>"Big day?" Audrey asked, as Percy opened the door with a yawn.</p>
<p>"Late night and big day," he replied.  "I have the singular delight to report that Oliver refuses to go to bed with friendly wizards who undress him, though."</p>
<p>Audrey arched an eyebrow and Nadine laughed.</p>
<p>"Are the girls ready?" Audrey asked.</p>
<p>"I'll go get them up now," Percy said.  "Do come in."</p>
<p>Oliver was still dozing on the couch when he passed.  He went into the girls' room.  Molly was already sitting up in bed.</p>
<p>"Did someone knock?" she asked blearily.</p>
<p>"Mum's here to pick you up," Percy replied.  "Is all your stuff together?"</p>
<p>Molly nodded and got down out of bed, gathering up her things into her bag, while Percy woke Lucy.</p>
<p>"Good afternoon," he said.</p>
<p>"Hi, Daddy," Lucy replied.  </p>
<p>"Get your things together.  It's time to go," Percy said gently.</p>
<p>Lucy got down and joined Molly in getting her toys and things.  It never failed to amaze Percy how much two children could spread out in just a couple of short hours.  Lucy had to look for a doll in the living room, and Molly's favorite teddy was still sitting at the kitchen table.</p>
<p>"See you tomorrow," Percy said, kneeling down to get one last hug in. </p>
<p>They threw their arms around his neck and said, "Bye, Daddy," in unison.  Then they ran over to Audrey and Nadine, gabbling on about the day they'd had, focusing mainly on the ice cream and dresses.</p>
<p>When they were gone, Percy sat back down on the couch and flipped the radio on.  Oliver shifted in his sleep until he was laying on his side, with his head in Percy's lap.  Percy stroked his hair, smoothing it back from his forehead, and wondered how he'd gotten so lucky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The wedding was a rather boisterous affair.  The party had started before the ceremony had.  Oliver's Quidditch friends seemed to be leading it.  </p>
<p>Percy was up in his old room at the Burrow, getting dressed, when there was a knock on the door. </p>
<p>"Come in," he called. </p>
<p>Arthur and Molly Weasley opened the door and filed in.  His dad was holding a box Percy had seen before.</p>
<p>"Auntie Muriel's not insisting on the tiara, is she?" he asked.</p>
<p>"We said we'd run it past you," Mr. Weasley said.</p>
<p>He was sorely tempted to take it, just to see if his mother could look any more uncomfortable.  In the end, though, he decided it would look a bit too much, and shook his head.</p>
<p>"I think I'll pass," he said.  </p>
<p>Relief washed over Mrs. Weasley's face.  Mr. Weasley laughed and took the tiara, in its fancy box, back down to its owner.</p>
<p>"Was there something you needed?" he asked his mother.</p>
<p>Mrs. Weasley shifted her weight nervously.  "You don't think you're taking this a bit too far?" she said tentatively.</p>
<p>There it was.</p>
<p>"Mother, this wedding's been in the works for over a year, and you're just now coming to me with concerns?" he said.</p>
<p>"Well, I suppose I thought you'd come to your senses before now," she said.  "Really, Percy, you can't tell me this isn't just one big joke gotten out of hand."<br/>"If it is, then it's been played on me, too," Percy replied.</p>
<p>"Maybe it has," Mrs. Weasley said, darkly.</p>
<p>Percy glared at her, then sat down on the bed to put his shoes on.  "I am not entertaining this notion with you," he said.  "You could have protested at any time, and you held your tongue.  The time has come, and I am marrying Oliver."</p>
<p>Mrs. Weasley didn't say anything else, just slipped out the door.  Percy didn't look up until he heard her descending the stairs.  Then he took off his glasses with one hand and pressed the other to his face.  </p>
<p>She would never accept this.  He'd known it from the start, but he'd thought, maybe, just maybe, when she saw how serious they'd gotten, that she'd change her mind.  It was clearly a futile hope, though.</p>
<p>He looked up at a tap on the window, and hurried forward to let Mercury in.  There was a scroll tied to his leg.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Percy said, fishing around in his desk for a treat.  Mercury took it before fluttering to sit on the window sill.</p>
<p>The note said, "I know who was just in your room, and this is to remind you that I still love you, despite your mother.  Also, my mother says you can come be part of our family instead if you want.  Love, Oliver."</p>
<p>He folded and tucked the parchment into the inner pocket of his dress robes.  He hoped Oliver would still feel the same way after she'd laid into him.  He looked out of his window, down over the garden, that was set up for a wedding and full of people already.  Several had had to bring their own chairs, either carrying them or conjuring them up from thin air, leading to an interesting assortment of garden chairs and squashy looking armchairs.  He tried to stay out of sight, but he caught someone's eye, nonetheless.</p>
<p>Oliver waved and smiled at him.  He waved back.  </p>
<p>Maybe his mother was right.  Maybe this had gone on long enough.  He was about to make an unbreakable vow with Oliver Wood.  Oliver Wood, one of Britain's most eligible bachelors, before he'd gotten hold of him.</p>
<p>He saw Oliver frown, then break away from the people he was talking to--a couple of people from International Sports and Games.  He was headed for the house.</p>
<p>Percy felt a great panic rising inside himself.  He couldn't do this.  He couldn't go through with it.  He couldn't inflict himself on Oliver Wood for the rest of their natural lives.  He just couldn't.</p>
<p>He fell back onto the bed, spreading his arms out and hoping for some kind of sign telling him what to do.  If only he'd paid more attention in Divination.</p>
<p>"Perce?" Oliver said from the doorway.  He'd opened it a crack and was peering inside.</p>
<p>"Go be happy with someone else," Percy said, but he was pretty sure Oliver didn't hear him, because he pushed the door open and came inside.</p>
<p>"Percy, tell me what's wrong," Oliver said, sitting down next to him.</p>
<p>Percy felt tears welling up in his eyes.  His throat was suddenly painfully tight.  Oliver helped him sit up, and tried to kiss his cheek.</p>
<p>"You deserve better than this, " Percy said, turning his face away.  "Better than me."</p>
<p>"You know, I've heard you say that before," Oliver said.  "Can I decide what's good for myself?"</p>
<p>Percy looked at him, shocked.  "I, uh," he said.  I guess I never thought about it like that."</p>
<p>"I love you," Oliver said.  "If you want to run off and get married, we'll do it.  But, if I have my way, some Magister somewhere is going to hear our vows."</p>
<p>He put an arm around Percy's waist, and pulled him close.  Percy sniffed, still fighting the tears.   They were winning, if the one running down his nose was anything to go by.</p>
<p>"I just wish my mother was as supportive of me marrying a homosexual man as she was of me marrying a homosexual woman," Percy said.  "Not that she knew, I think, about Audrey, but still."</p>
<p>"You'd think she'd be happy for your happiness," Oliver suggested.</p>
<p>Percy nodded.  "I love you, too," he said.  "I just don't want to saddle you with some-something you'll regret."</p>
<p>Oliver pulled a handkerchief out of thin air and dabbed at the tears on Percy's face.  He pressed kisses to his cheeks and eyes.</p>
<p>"I don't have any regrets with regard to this," Oliver said.  "Maybe that I didn't tell you how I felt sooner, but I think we both had some living to do.  Come downstairs, and marry me."</p>
<p>Percy looked up at him.  "Okay," he said.  "I will."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The wedding itself was a blur.  Percy didn't remember much of it afterword.  He just knew that one minute, he was watching his girls litter the mismatched sides of the aisle with flower petals, and the next, he was sitting at a table, pressed close to Oliver, their fingers tangled together.</p>
<p>"How do you feel now?" Oliver asked.</p>
<p>Percy flushed happily.  "Much better," he said.  He could still feel the tingle of magic from their unbreakable vow.  Oliver was warm and solid beside him, and his forever now.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you came down," Oliver said.</p>
<p>"Me, too," Percy replied.</p>
<p>His mother hadn't come over to congratulate them yet.  The rest of the family had, but not her.  Maybe she never would; Percy didn't know.  He couldn't really bring himself to care, either.</p>
<p>Oliver leaned over and kissed Percy gently.  "Come dance with me," he said. </p>
<p>Percy smiled and followed him out to the patch of garden that was doubling as a dance floor.  Maybe he deserved happiness, after all.  Maybe he deserved all of this.  Oliver certainly did, and Percy knew he would work every day to make sure Oliver stayed as happy as he was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They'd made it to Majorca, but they hadn't made it out of the hotel room in the two days since they'd arrived.</p>
<p>Presently, Oliver was on top of Percy, inside of him.  They moved together in a dance they both knew so well.   Percy could do this all day, and had yesterday.  Oliver thrust into him easily, filling him and stretching him.  It was perfect.</p>
<p>"Oliver," he gasped, when his husband pressed the tip of his cock to Percy's prostate.  Percy gripped his shoulders on the next thrust, as the whole, massive thing ran along the gland.  </p>
<p>"Yes?" Oliver asked innocently, pausing just shy of his target.</p>
<p>"Don't, unh," Percy said.  "Don't stop."</p>
<p>Oliver grinned mischievously.  "Don't stop?" he asked.  "Don't stop what?"</p>
<p>"You know," Percy snapped.  "Don't toy with me."</p>
<p>Oliver kissed his way down Percy's neck, and dipped his tongue in the hollow of his collar bone.  Percy moaned and his whole body arched, trying to get as much contact as he could.</p>
<p>Oliver pulled away though.</p>
<p>"Tell me what you want," he said, breathlessly.</p>
<p>"You, please," Percy whimpered.</p>
<p>"Yes, but what do you want me to do?" Oliver pressed, and he pushed his cock a little further in, just grazing the sweet spot.</p>
<p>"Ah!  Oliver, please!" </p>
<p>"Please what?"  Oliver pulled back a little, and Percy desperately clenched around him, trying to hold him inside.  </p>
<p>"Please, fuck me," Percy begged.  "Please, Oliver, fuck me."<br/>Oliver grinned and kissed his lips.  Then he started thrusting in earnest, alternating between fucking Percy deeply and thrusting against his sensitive prostate.  It wasn't long before he had Percy moaning and crying out under his hands.  </p>
<p>Oliver started to pull out, to come on his chest, but Percy wrapped his legs around Oliver's waist and held him inside.</p>
<p>"Don't stop," he said.</p>
<p>Oliver leaned over him, bracing himself on his elbows.  He thrust in hard and fast, until he was filling Percy with jets of hot come.  Percy came between them, his hand wrapped around his own prick.  Oliver rested his head in the crook of Percy's neck, nuzzling him and kissing his overheated flesh.</p>
<p>"I'm so glad you decided to marry me," Oliver said.</p>
<p>Percy laughed.  "I didn't have much of a choice," he said.  "Marry you or be miserable for the rest of my days."</p>
<p>Oliver kissed his mouth again, slipping his tongue inside and wrapping it around Percy's own.  When they broke apart, he said, "Let's do the other thing."</p>
<p>Percy threw his arms around Oliver's neck.  He couldn't remember ever being this happy. Not when he was selected as a prefect or Head Boy; not when he'd married Audrey.  Maybe when his kids were born, but definitely in a different way.</p>
<p>"I love you," he said, laughter bubbling up in his chest.</p>
<p>"I love you, too," Oliver replied.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>